Yin & Yang
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Edward and Bella finally consummate their love after a series of events. But what will happen when a new threat ends up in Forks to destroy them all? Can Bella and Edward stand up to face one of the greatest evils they have ever met? Chap 19.
1. Chapter 1

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: This was originally planned to be a long one shot but I had a sudden theory and I wanted to test it, which means you will all have to wait until _after_ I see how that little idea of mine plays out. Oh and Middle Ground (A Twilight one shot) is now up as well. Anyway, enjoy! (Rated Mature for future chapters. Which I'm hoping you all know what that means X3).

* * *

"That will be all Mrs. Swan. Thank you" I looked up into the watery eyes of a gremlin looking man no taller than I was and dropped my paintbrush into the bucket stretching my cramped fingers. I gave a curt nod and unraveled my legs from the Indian style position I had been sitting and tried ignoring the numbness that shot through my right foot.

"Um thanks Mr. Greenback" I said, shifting uncomfortably "Sorry for all the trouble I caused".

I wasn't really all that apologetic but I figured it would be the right thing to say. I was referring of course to the over turned table, squashed costumes, broken plastic swords and the actors toe I had accidentally crushed during my time inside of the High School theater and not the actual reason that I was in his presence at the moment. Besides it had been his idea for me to come here in the first place.

Mr. Greenback turned up his nose in a rather unattractive way and gave a short huff "Yes, well see to it that it doesn't happen again" he snipped turning his back to wave the other students away and dismiss them in an orderly fashion.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips at the prospect of all this being over; I was finally being set free. When half of the auditorium was empty I heard the smooth as velvet voice that I had come to know so well just by the side of my ear.

"So, how was your first time in detention?" he asked casually watching as I turned to face him with a grim look, but my expression changed within a few moments of looking at him, how could I stay depressed when being stared at by the face of an Angel?

I wanted to meld into his arms and breathe his Heavenly scent but the coughing bark of the ever so pleasant Mr. Greenback forced me not to. It was our 'fraternizing' in the hallways that caused us to be sent here in the first place, so I focused on Edward's bright amber orbs instead.

"Horrible, you already know all the destruction I caused in the first five minutes of being here right? Well some of the other students thought it would be best if I was away from hazardous material and sent me to paint Juliet's entire balcony. I have calluses on top of calluses!" I moaned displaying my raw palms and wiggling my fingers.

Edward chuckled lightly and caught my wrists to bring my aching hands to his lips, instantly they were soothed "I think you would have made a gorgeous looking Juliet you know," he told me for the third time that day. "I'm sure the Newton boy would have just loved that," his light teasing sent a wave of pink to my cheeks causing me to clear my throat and look away.

I had initially expressed some interest in the Romeo and Juliet play when the flyers were put up around school, after all the sweet lyrics of Shakespeare's were how I imagined Edward to be. But once Mike Newton caught wind of my infatuation with the production he had a sudden interest in playing the leading male role and thus blabbing to me that I would be the Juliet of his choice. Thankfully I was saved however as it had been Lauren who won the part which was much of course to Mike's dismay.

"So…." I began trying to direct the attention off of myself "How was your detention? Was it everything you imagined it to be?"

A sort of embarrassed sheepish grin spread across Edward's face "This actually isn't my first time in detention Bella".

I blinked and tried to hold back some astonishment. Everyone idolized the Cullens, how could the most perfect one have gotten into trouble here or anywhere else? I waited for him to explain himself as he took my hand and led me out of the now dark theatre. I hadn't realized we were almost the only ones left.

"Once myself and Emmett caught a school on fire" he shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal "It was only a small one of course with the bunts and burners but we had detention for a whole week".

I laughed and pretended to be appalled "Who knew I had such a delinquent for a boyfriend?" I mused grinning as we walked through the rest of the hallway and down the stairs.

After collecting our belongings from the lockers we made our way to the front office to sign out and pick up the slips saying that we had indeed attended our sentence. A few other students were there to apparently having the same shameful duty. Both Edward and I waited at the back of the line.

"It's really coming down out there…"

"Yeah, it's like a typhoon or something. I heard the waves at La Push are crazy!"

"I hope the roads aren't to bad. I hate driving when the roads are this bad"

"The phones are down to. I'm going to have to get a ride with someone else now"

I continued to catch snippets of conversations as we waited for our turn. Was it really that bad out? I hadn't heard that rain was in the forecast but this _was_ Forks and I usually didn't expect much else.

Clearing my head I focused on the raspy voice that was clearly trying to get my attention "Come on then girl what is it? I don't have all night you know!" I shrank back by her harsh tone. Jeez, was it in a teachers job description to be mean?

Edward tried smoothing the situation over "Yes we're here to have our Detention slips signed. We would really very much appreciate it if you could take a look at them" as usual the sweet melodic voice of the one I loved had me mesmerized in a second. But clearly this woman had been sent straight from hell.

"Oh you're those kind of kids hmm? You know what we did to hooligans like you back in my day? We used to have these cleaver wooden rulers that…." She continued on her rant all the while peering at us from under large horn-rimmed glasses, she sort of looked like a possessed owl with really bad fashion sense. Finally after she was done and much coaxing on Edwards part our slips were signed.

We shuffled out the door as quick as we could and parted ways with the school. As soon as we stepped outside the rain hit us with tidal wave sheets; I gripped Edward's hand as we made a run for it barely being able to make out any detail around us at all. Soon however my big red truck slowly came into view and I numbly searched around in my backpack for the keys to it, unlocking the door I flopped onto the seat and quickly wrenched open the passenger door as Edward climbed in beside me. I wiped some of the excess water from my face just as it was slowly dripping down my nose and jammed the key into the ignition. The feral snarl that sounded beneath me along with a flash of lightening was what frightened me next.

And then there was nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat as death occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: As promised here is the second chapter delivered and ready for reading, I want to thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm so pleased that you all liked it and decided to take the time to give some feedback on it. This may seem a little rushed but that just means we get to the good stuff faster. Originally I had planned for Bella and Edward to hide away in some remote cabin but I figured I'd save that for another Lemon (Mature) Fan Fiction that I have in mind. Besides I wanted Edward to treat Bella to a little night away since he wants to spend his money on her so bad X3

* * *

A hand shot up to my mouth to hold back the scream that was bubbling in the back of my throat just as the lightening flashed in front of my eyes. I was sure however that even if I had let it slipped past it wouldn't have been heard over the growling snarl which was reverberating all around me. I kept my mouth agape however until the only thing that was heard was the pounding of my own heart.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of the voice next to me. "Are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost"

I blinked my wide-open eyes and inclined my head to look at him. He stared at me hard with concern I slowly nodded my head "The lightening it…uh…frightened me" I blushed hotly and felt him chuckle by my side "To think that you can hang around with creatures of the night and only be afraid of a little lightening." He stopped and then gazed out the front window "I don't think that's all that frightened you Bella. I'm no expert but I don't think its going to make it".

I frowned turning my car key listening to the shriek my truck's engine made as it sputtered a few times as it struggled to turn over before completely giving up on life. Okay, well maybe an automobile couldn't actually _die_ but in that moment it was just what it was like for me. My truck had bit the dust. I groaned and slammed my hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"I don't suppose you happen to know anything about what goes on under the hood of a vehicle do you?" I asked wishing that we had taken his shiny Volvo instead.

Edward shook his head "Sorry but that's Rosalie's expertise"

I sighed and grudgingly got out of my truck with Edward right behind me as he dumped his backpack onto the front seat and slammed the door closed while I locked it.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched me scan the muggy outlines of grayish blobs. With my eyes everything looked the same. "I was thinking maybe we might be able to hitch a ride with someone else" I explained before realizing that the parking lot was completely empty. Everyone had already gone home.

"We could call Alice?" he offered, his eyebrows scrunched together "Or Emmett. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to pick us up".

I kicked at a loose patch of soggy dirt on the ground and instantly regretted it as the goopy mess covered the bottom of my pants. Ugh, what a horrible night this was turning out to be. I sighed and looked up "We can't, not until the storm dies down at least. I heard someone else say that all the phone lines are dead and I doubt Miss Crabby Pants back there will let us use a phone now even if that was possible." I snaked a repelled look back at the school and stuck my tongue out just wishing that the teacher could feel my scorn.

Edward held up one finger and reached inside his jacket to pull out his cell phone. With a flick he opened it up and mashed a few numbers into the keypad before hitting 'Send'. In a second he made a face and held the phone away from his ear with a wince at the horrible screeching gurgle that came out of it. He sighed, knowing that I was right.

We were stuck here.

"Maybe we could stay in my truck? It might be broken but at least it will shield us from the rain" It was true that my old faithful was a pile of junk right now but the least it could do was that much. I even clenched the keys in my pocket ready to unlock the doors when I got the go ahead. But to my surprise Edward shook his head "Your truck doesn't have heat Bella, if I'm inside with you it will lower the temperature even more and I'm afraid you will get frost bite or something".

I secretly wanted to say 'I wouldn't mind the biting part if it would be you' but I wisely kept my mouth shut. It wouldn't do good to start up the whole wanting to be a vampire debate with him right at this moment anyway. Instead I crossed my arms against my chest "I'm not leaving you outside in the rain Edward" there would be no arguing with me on this subject and he knew it. He shot me a look and massaged the side of his temple with one hand "Fine" he murmured knowing that he was defeated. We both weighed our options and decided on the only one that seemed to make sense.

We would have to make a run for it.

Edward scooped me up into his hard as stone arms and cradled me against his chest, a few shivers encased my body and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. "Are you ready?" he asked hunching over to give me as much protection from the rain as he possibly could, I looked up to see his face almost touching mine, I blushed and nodded my head watching as Edward smiled before breaking into a fast run. The world around me evolved into a loud carnage of icy water and fierce wind as Forks High rapidly disappeared behind us, I snuggled into Edward's chilly chest for comfort and breathed in his delicious scent to dull everything else away.

With what seemed like no more then minutes we were stopping. I curiously poked my head outside of my jacket and blinked against the harsh overhead light "Are we here already?" I asked lapping up the warmth of the inside as my teeth slowly chattered so hard that it seemed as if my jaws were going to break off their hinges.

Edward set me down and shook his head "No, not quite".

I gave him a puzzled expression before taking a look around the surroundings for myself. The building we were in was gorgeous to say the least; it had a high ceiling and marble white tiles on the floor. The place was nearly deserted but the tired looking people that were standing around were all dressed in fancy clothing and were slightly gawking at what appeared to be two very disheveled teens. Well one teen and a hundred-year-old vampire anyway.

Edward walked up to the front desk and trailed me behind him, he cleared his throat and the head receptionist gave a startled look apparently not expecting customers on such a stormy night. Her eyes briefly flicking to mine before her gaze settled on Edward "Um…May I help you?".

Edward nodded "Yes, our car just broke down and I was wondering if we could use your phone?" he used his most sweetest voice and this time it had the obvious effect. The poor woman stumbled over herself to grab the phone and place it within his reach "Of course sir" she smiled brightly as once again her gaze was directed to mine before quickly looking away. It was clear she was wondering what a girl like me was doing with such a handsome guy like Edward.

I sighed and tried not to think the very same thing.

After saying his thanks Edward picked up the phone and keyed in his home number, the call must have went through because he looked my way and smiled. "Alice? Yeah, it's me Edward. We're both fine but I was wondering if you could pick us up at the Metro Court hotel? Oh…Is that so?" the conversation continued for another few minutes before Edward hung up the phone with a rather odd expression on his face. He turned to meet my staring gaze as I rested a hand on his "Is everything ok?" I asked watching as gave a small curt nod and proceeded to explain "Yeah—well as good as it can be. It turns out all of the major intersecting roads have been washed out. No one can get in or out which means we have to wait until sometime later tomorrow before someone can come and pick me up".

I gave a side ways glance outside through the window doors that kept the raging elements at bay. I shivered a little as another spark of lightening struck "So does that mean…we have to go back out there?"

To my surprise a grin split across his face "Bella please, you don't think I would make you suffer through that again do you?" he leaned in closer so that his lips brushed the side of my ear "I may be a Vampire but I'm not cruel". I gave another little shiver but it wasn't from the cold this time.

Edward gave a small chuckle and gently pulled out a black with silver trim wallet from inside his coat, he turned to the women with a smile and pulled out a single card. It was the gold kind and very shiny. I wondered just how much money could be maxed out on something so thin.

The Metro Court was probably the only nice hotel in all of Forks, and the only one that was also outrageously over priced. I bit my lip and shook my head, hating the idea of Edward having to spend money like this. But to my dismay my handsome companion just smiled some more.

"Excuse me miss" Edward purred out holding the card between two fingers "Do you have any vacancy's? I would like to rent a room here if you wouldn't mind".

The young woman behind the counter beamed him a smile as she hungrily eyed the gold he was holding. She licked her lips "Of course sir! How many rooms would you like? Two I would expect?" her eyes never slithered to me this time but I adverted my head anyway. I didn't like how those simple words made me feel so small.

Edward however always made everything better without even knowing it.

"No just the one" he smiled a little to pleasantly as the woman's chest fell "Oh and miss? Make sure it's the best one you have" I gave Edward a small smile watching as he handed over his shiny card and I.D. to the not so nice lady who punched in a few numbers on the keyboard.

"Room 712" she barked pushing Edwards things back onto the desk along with a card key "Check out is at 12:00 sharp". Smiling he gathered his things and intertwined his hand with mine "I'll be the judge of that. Have a nice night" he winked at me and I smiled as we headed towards the elevator and to our room which promised us a warm bed and soft sheets.

I smiled a little more as I squeezed Edward's hand gently, suddenly things were starting to get a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone, you honestly never really realize how much of a pain in the butt school can be until it interferes with smut scenes with Edward. Ok well not in this particular chapter it didn't but I'm already working on the next! And while this one gives you a little taste near the end you will be pleased to know things will really be heating up (or cooling down in Edward's case?) next time. I'll try and update again before I go out of town this weekend. If I don't get a chance to say it then Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in Canada!

* * *

We silently made our way to the tenth floor, the highest one, where Edward was sure our room to be. I walked beside him with a small smile as he slid the card key into the door marked 712 in big gold letters and turned the handle. 

My breath caught in my throat as I walked inside. The room was amazing! It was something right out of a storybook and truly fit for royalty. Everything was accented with sweet colored amber and deep shades of burgundy with a fireplace and couch laid off to the side. A large window at the far end betrayed the snarling elements outside and I shivered just at the sight of it. I turned to Edward and gave a small smile, instantly feeling a little warmer just by gazing into his eyes "This is wonderful Edward! But this place must have cost a small fortune…" I didn't even want to calculate how many weeks it would have taken me to save up for a place like this. But as always Edward just gave light chuckle and placed his hands on my shoulders "Silly Bella. What is money to an immortal if you can't spend it on those you love?" he brushed a sopping wet strand of hair from my eye "And besides I don't think we had much options according to Alice".

I sighed slightly knowing that he was right, I offered a smile and gazed around again "What else did Alice say by the way? You had an odd expression after speaking with her" I absentmindedly ran my hand down the cheery oak dresser admiring its handy work. To my surprise Edward didn't answer.

I turned on my foot watching as Edward struggled with something internally "Erm…nothing really" he must have seen the questions in my eyes because he shrugged before continuing "She just told that we were going to have lovely night".

I blinked wondering what Alice could have seen inside that pretty little head of hers. I smiled trying hard to imagine what could have possibly been lovelier then being with the one person you adored the most. I felt Edwards hand brush lightly against mine and I suppressed a shiver of delight smiling just a bit more.

A tingling feeling soon encased my nose however and I covered my mouth just before I let out a little sneeze. Great, now the stupid rain was out to get me. Edward looked at me concerned "Are you feeling ok? Maybe you should lay down" his hand fidgeted next to mine and I just knew he was cursing himself for not getting me somewhere safe sooner.

I shook my head stubbornly and tried to reassure him "I'm fine Edward, it was just a sneeze"

"I think you should change out of those wet clothes before you lay down. They're only going to make you more sick" Obviously Edward hadn't heard me as his eye brows constricted in concentration thinking of ways to make me more comfortable.

"What about you though?" I argued, hoping to make myself heard through his worry "You're wet to" A light chuckle escaped his lips "That's one of the benefits of being a Vampire Bella we can't get ill". He stepped closer to me then and gazed directly into my eyes "I don't want you to get sicker, trust me you'll feel one hundred percent better after you've had some rest".

I knew he was right and the thoughts of changing and snuggling into a warm bed while his frosty hand intertwined with mine was a very pleasing thought. "Alright" I said watching him smile "I'll take a shower and change if it will make you stop worrying so much".

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips "Thank you Bella".

I tried to ignore the heat that was rising to my cheeks and mumbled "Your welcome" before heading to the bathroom. It was there that I caught sight of my reflection and groaned—I looked like a mess! Saying I was the better half of a drowned rat was an understatement and I suddenly felt very thankful to Edward for sending me in to get changed.

Peeling off my wet clothes, which were so much harder to remove then when they were dry, I hung them on the towel rack to air out before climbing into the shower and adjusting the water temperature to my comfort level. The instant the warm water surged from the tap I could feel the steaming droplets seep into my skin and chase away the shivers that once engulfed my body and caused my cold taunt skin to relax. I sighed contently wondering if I had just stepped into a little piece of Heaven.

Knowing that Edward was probably waiting I removed myself from the mists of the shower and placed a towel around my body feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. I was about to place my hand on the door when I noticed a woman's white silky pajama set hanging there, I ran my hands over it admiring its almost liquid like feel before slowly putting it on. Using a brush to comb through my tangled web of hair I stepped outside the bathroom to see Edward sitting on the edge of the huge bed reading what looked like a restaurant menu. I tried to stifle a little gasp when I saw that Edward was wearing the exact same pajama set as mine—only in black. He looked like some sort of Greek God come to life from the Legends of Hero's himself as he shuffled through the pages undoubtedly trying to pick out something for me to eat.

Edward looked up and smiled once he noticed me "Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks" I replied nodded slowly willing my voice to work. I shifted slightly trying not to gawk at him… I had been known to do from time to time. "Ah where did these clothes come from? They are really nice".

"I requested them and the lady from the reception desk was kind enough to send them up" his smile spread a moment "Of course she really didn't have much of a choice…". I laughed lightly and flopped down on the bed next to him, he put one around my waist and I rested my head against his chilly shoulder. "What a day huh? Sorry for dragging you into all of this" I mumbled remembering that it had been me who had kissed him in the hallway although he cautioned the 'boundaries' we had set for each other. I had tended to break those rules once in a while.

I peaked my eyes upward to see Edward frowning down at me "Bella it isn't you're fault that we ended up being in detention or that you're car stalled. Sometimes these things like this just happen". He laced my fingers through his and I squeezed his hand gently "I guess so" I replied slowly removing the dinner menu from his hands and tossing it to the side "Besides its not like I'm complaining about the extra time we get to spend together anyway".

Quelling the butterflies I had in my stomach every time I laid my fingers on his hard as stone body I took his face in my hands and turned it towards mine. Surprise as well as a mischievous expression played at the corners of Edward's eyes as I pushed my ruby red lips onto his in a gentle kiss to which my pleased astonishment he responded with some loving emotion of his own.

The chilly evening air made a few short nips at the bare flesh exposed on my neck--but it was hardly noticed. The warmth that spread from the passion filled kiss was enough to keep the fire burning within my soul for a very long time to come. It fuelled the fire in my belly, and drove all traces of tension from my mind away in an instant.

Edward was the first to break away and I gulped down a few breaths of air as my lungs constricted and my head rose above the clouds "Bella…" he began as he grasped my fingers and pulled them away. I could tell he regretted the action as much as I did but it couldn't hide the sigh as I felt slightly crestfallen.

A light pain flashed in my lovers eyes and I watched as he picked up the discarded menu "How about something to eat? You must be famished" he looked through all of my favorite foods wondering what I would like the most before I shook my head slightly with a small smile "I'm not that hungry actually…" I responded while shifting rising from the bed.

Before I could move to far however the cold steely grasp of Edward's hand clasped my wrist gently "Bella please…" his voice was pleading and instantly I felt a pang stab through my chest as I gazed into his topaz orbs. "You have to know that I …that I want to be with you…in that way".

I looked into the very face of an Angel and knew the reasons why he was so reserved. He didn't trust himself not to hurt me and I knew that's what scared him the most. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt a little.

"I know Edward and it's ok" I reassured him with a smile as he released my wrist and placed his hand upon my cheek "We'll have our moment someday".

He pulled me into a hug and for a while he just listened to the steady drum of my heartbeat as it pumped my crimson life throughout my entire body. I relaxed and curled up into him enjoying the soothing feeling of his chest as I inhaled his scent. There was a long stretch of silence before Edward spoke again "Bella?" he questioned and I heard my name reverberate in his abdomen.

"Yes?" I looked up to see him gazing down with one of the most loving expression I had ever seen. For a moment I was sure my heart had stopped working.

"I'm sorry…" his soft apology was almost cut off instantly as his lips crashed against mine. I was startled by its fierce passion as I greedily tried to convey every emotion I had ever felt for him as his cold hands wrapped around the small of my back.

And suddenly Edward was everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Today is a very Fork's kind of day and what better way to spend an afternoon then write my very lovely smut filled Edward x Bella chapter? Well…I could do my homework but who needs that!? Sorry I've taken so long to get this posted, I've been really sick and I've taken a few extra shifts at work. We had a patient at the Hospital one day called "Bella Black" I giggled and said shouldn't that say "Bella Cullen?" resulting in me having some very odd stares thrown my way. Ah, my poor brain is hard wired to Twilight so what can I say? X3

I know my writing style needs some major adjusting but I do hope that I'm at least doing a half-decent job when I write these stories. They are not perfect and I know that's what everyone's standards are here on so I'll try my very best from now on! I think a Beta Reader would be my best bet so I'll have to hunt for one soon.

This chapter, as with this entire story, is dedicated to you the reader and to everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed this. It means so much to me that you take the time to do those things! I really appreciate it!

Now without further ado here is our Edward scented Lemon!

* * *

_  
Thump…Thump…Thump…_

My heart echoed in my ears with enough force to send a shower of sparks underneath my closed eyelids. Each part of my body was alert and focused on this feeling—this wonderful otherworldly feeling of Edward Cullen kissing my lips as his sweet butterscotch scent filled my entire being. His chilly hand rested on my cheek as the other braced itself behind my back so that I was vaguely aware of being lowered onto the warm bed beneath us.

It felt like I had just descended into Heaven.

I knew Edward had apologized to me because he felt that he was being selfish and that while I gave myself to him in such an intimate way I risked my entire life. He was afraid that he would be so swept up with his passion and unyielding love that he would not be able to restrain from biting and ultimately causing my death. A large part of me was feeling guilty that I forced Edward to do this with me--something that I wanted very much--and I placed my hands on his as he slowly began to unbutton my shirt.

"Edward…" the breath I had just inhaled was taken away as he kissed my neck. What was it that I going to say again? But Edward knew and he raised himself up so that his gorgeous topaz orbs were staring directly into mine.

"It's ok Bella" his voice was nothing more than a purr "I want this as much as you do and I've held myself back because I wasn't brave enough to face the monster inside of me. But I'm ready to do that now Bella…I'm finally ready to be with you"

Edwards eyes were the same bright liquid amber they always were but with one small difference---a light danced within them with the flame of passion for his lover.

For the passion of me.

In the beginning I felt that I didn't deserve to be with someone as amazing as he and that maybe I was just getting my hopes up. But what I had really been afraid of was that I was falling in love with Edward, and that he would not return my feelings. But now here in this gorgeous entanglement of bodies and soul I knew that all of that nervousness had been for nothing. I knew now that this God like creature really did share the same feelings for me. I could feel them, the words of love, being spoken from both of our hearts. 

So, maybe that's why when Edward gazed at me with wide eyes and uttered the answer that was unsure I was going to hear that it made me smile. It was a true and genuine one, and it creased the corners of my mouth gently and caused the heart within my chest to swell intensely. Words can so easily be faked when the body wants to take over and I didn't trust myself to speak and convey to him that I was prepared for whatever happened. It was in my eyes that Edward truly seen that I was ready, they spoke of understanding that I knew what was going on and that I realized with our next act it would bring something more powerful then either of us ever experienced.

But I was ready for this and so was he.

Now it was the simple act of letting our bodies take over and easing our minds into a confident lull as our hearts took full delight in the passion filled night.

Nimble fingers intertwined and brought each other closer so that our heaving chests were thrust together in unison. Edward smiled down at me as he continued where he left off from kissing my neck. Though his lips were icy against my to flushed skin the sensation of his tender love trail left each spot burning with desire as he continued to slowly unbutton my shirt. My breath came in ragged gasps and I tried to keep my lips from trembling as my bare belly was exposed, I shied away a little afraid that my imperfection would mare his but Edward kept me firmly in place as he gave a smile.

"You're beautiful Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of" His voice was deep and angelic and I had no choice but to believe his words. How could I not? Calming my churning insides I smiled a little through my worry and brought my hands up to copy his act and unbutton his silky top. I fumbled through the first two buttons and felt a flurry of heat rise to my cheeks but I kept my mind focused and forced my hands to slowly reveal Edward's chiseled chest to my inspecting eyes.

I drank in each feature admiring his sculpted body in a way that I never thought I would. I gulped and tried to remove his lower pajamas—which was difficult to do since he was straddling me—before listening to the deep laugh he gave in response.

I looked up to his eyes full of mirth as he clucked his tongue "Easy love, we have all night remember?" he leaned in closer so that the side of his face brushed my cheek "Sometimes the journey is almost as rewarding as the destination".

I didn't have time to fully process his words before Edward flashed me my most favorite lop sided grin and proceeded with his actions. A few butterflies swam in my stomach and buried themselves before my passion for Edward could weed them out and replace them with a gentle confidence and acceptance instead. It was as if he were invading my five senses. I could smell and taste as well as see and hear as his delightful kisses melded with my body causing me to grasp him closer to me. I used my feeling of touch to run a hand over his firm abdomen, enjoying the light contours of his skin beneath my fevered fingertips. Paths were created and new area's explored and all of it was done in the name of love.

Graceful fingers traced fleshy lines down my back, not really following any pattern but rather just exploring on their own. Our bodies were now so close, it caused a single spark to dance inside my veins, one that I knew there would be plenty more of as the night wore on. I buried my head into his neck and kissed him there wishing to give him back some fraction of the tenderness he was showering onto me, it was then I heard him gasp a little and the sound caused my heart to stutter.

With our bodies now touching so intimately a kind of silent thrill shot through me, it was the kind that forced me to break from my trail of the kisses and breathe in deeply. It was as if an electric current had jumped through my body causing my senses to awaken even more. The sensation vibrated within me, it stressed the fact that we were so close and that we both seemed to crave more. It was strong but gentle all at the same time, it allowed Edward the time to remove his thumb from my spine and to trace a path to my neck and then all the way down to my chest where it rested on my beating heart. With his hand laying there I took that moment to place my smaller hand on top of his, our eyes met and I smiled brighter than ever before "I love you Edward" my voice was proud and serene and it seemed to convey the emotions I felt fluidly.

I knew love was never given enough justice. No matter how fondly it's explained. Saying that I've found my 'soul mate' or 'the one' didn't even come close to conveying the kind of love both myself and Edward shared. I wasn't able to put into words how it felt to know that I've put all of my faith into this one person and knew that I was secure with that thought. Saying those three simple words didn't even come remotely close to illustrating how it feels to realize that the energy between myself and Edward was enough to shift my world whenever he would walk into a room, give me a tender touch, or when a kiss was shared.  
  
But that's how I felt about him and I knew in my heart that was how he felt about me.

Edward returned my smile with one of his very own and muttered that he loved me back so low that I was sure the snarling wind outside had snatched his voice away. It was then cut off by our lips grazing close and melding with so much passion that I knew it was his emotion that had choked off his words and not the ragging elements. I smiled inwardly; I guess it had been me who had dazzled him into silence this time.

We both pulled back at the same time and Edward stole the moment to run a hand from my throat to my chest where he lightly and ever so gently caressed my breasts. I gave a gasp as he kissed them both and I felt my mind spin with new feelings. Wanting to savor each moment as long as I could I closed my eyes and enjoyed each sensation, only to give in a few moments later by taking Edward's fingers and pressing them to my lips. The act brought even more joy and I struggled to control my breathing in that simple movement.

Edward ran his fingers down my body one more time before slowly resting his fingers on my hips. His eyes flickered to mine and I nodded while secretly trying to remember to breathe, he smiled at me as if he knew what I was doing and then as if unwrapping a present Edward removed my pants and tossed them to the side. I was completely naked now but I didn't mind nearly as much as I thought I would as I felt Edwards topaz orbs stare at me fully.

"My God…you're gorgeous" His voice was light, but I sensed something else there. Longing maybe?

I gave a light chuckle "You know you used that line already right?" he matched my grin with one of his own and I placed my hands down on his hips. A sudden thought occurred to me "We are like Yin and Yang" I wasn't exactly stalling from removing his lower pajamas of course but I was savoring the moment as I looked up to see his eyes full of confusion.

"Like good and evil? With you being the pure and I being the corrupt?" I watched as his face fell a little and I felt my heart constrict fearful that he would stop when we had come so far.

"No that's not what I meant!" I blurted and then blushed "Erm…what I mean to say is that we are two separate entities coming together to create one whole. We complete each other".

Edward smiled again and placed his hands on mine so that he helped me to remove his pajama bottoms "Yes, Bella, I do believe you are right about that" he gave a deep chuckle and I felt my body go slightly rigid as the realization dawned upon me that we were both no longer wearing clothes.

Ivory skin flickered in the orange rays from the fireplace as I stared at Edward fully for the first time; I took in each part of him greedily as I numbly felt him kiss me again. His entire body was without one flaw or imperfection and I found myself seemingly swimming in my own dreamy haze as I ran my trembling hands down towards his erected shaft. I felt very much alive as a dull throb in my midsection pulsed at each sensation I brought by caressing my hands over his firm abdomen and down to that area once again. Each new path brought sweet twinges of passion to my almost desensitized mind, it swam and became muddled until I could get it under wraps and calm down the urges down just a bit. Each breath and soft caress drove me further; it edged me on and left no room for error. 

_I want this_. I reminded myself. _I want him_. 

My body was feverish at best, not because I was sick of course but because of all that unyielding passion that was pumping through my veins. It came in dizzying bursts; it shot through my body like liquid fire and stirred me into literally seeking out Edward's undeniable parts. The feeling was so intense that it couldn't be ignored.

I wanted Edward…_now!_

But both of us were visibly fine with that.

Edward's slid his hands, which were amazingly steady, down to my hips. They rested there a moment before his aching member seemed to compel him to slowly drive himself forward and bury his shaft into my own secret warmth.

The feeling that wracked through my body was like none other I had ever felt before. If I had enjoyed kissing Edward earlier than nothing could prepare me for how much I enjoyed actually making love with him! My whole body was electric with life as our bodies tuned with the rhythm of each other, it was very slow at first but I didn't mind. There was no rush; we had all night of course.

I felt a flicker of pain as I felt his cool member slide in further and I gave a light startled cry that was almost instantly cut off with cooing words and tender kisses to my lips. My face flushed with heat while staring into Edwards topaz eyes, which were almost glazed over as he gently rocked back and forth in time for his shaft to pulse and quiver against the inner walls of my body.

Edward began to moan, it was low and reedy and it ended with him saying "…Bella" at the end. He was enjoying this a lot, both his mind and body in tune with the driving pleasure he felt. Edward cooing my name sweetly made my heart flutter. I enjoyed being so close to him, to be this way with him. To be able to make love to the one person I cared so deeply for.

Pushing my ruby red lips onto his they crashed together to mix with nimble fingers. Heated tongues meshed with surges of confidence as each one found bliss in touching with the other. It was like a whole new experience when the opened mouths let pink appendages explore the depths of the other, something pleasurable was always found.

Edward's pace turned faster then and I felt my lower section constrict and a loud moan to bubble up to my throat and out of my mouth. I bucked my hips in tune with his as our bodies seemed to dace in union to an unknown ancient ritual as sweat glistened down my fevered brow.

And then with one final thrust it was all over.

I could feel both my own body and Edward's give one final shutter before relaxing as we both reached that unimaginable peak. My muscles twittered with joy and I lay panting almost gasping for breath as Edward slowly removed himself from his position to lay by my side.

"That was…" I began but the words came up short as my brain struggled to describe the feelings and emotions that had just raced through my body. I felt Edward give my hand a light squeeze and I turned my head to look at him lovingly, he nodded as if he knew what I was going to say.

Sometimes I wondered if he really could read my mind.

As my body tremors slowly died away I felt my eyelids become heavy with sleep but I fought against the overwhelming urge so that I could stay focused on my lovers perfect Angelic face.

I heard him chuckle beside me "Sleep my dear Bella and have sweet dreams. I'll be right here waiting for you in the morning" he kissed my lips as if to seal the deal.

Shaking my head stubbornly I tried to come up with an argument as the dark strings of my mind slowly pulled me into my consciousness. Why did I need to have dreams when everything I could ever hope for was already waiting for me in reality?

"Edward?" I mumbled through a yawn, I tried to shrug the sleep away but it was much too persistent.

His arms pulled me closer and I knew he would listen to whatever I had to say "Yes Bella?" his voice was just above my right ear and I smiled at the closeness we had both sought out from one another.

"…Thank you"

They were my final words as I finally succumbed to my sleep and snuggled deep into Edward's chest as I was lulled into blissful dreams by the sweet lullaby I had come to know so well.


	5. Chapter 5

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: I'm so happy that so many people were pleased with my last chapter! It made me so happy knowing that others found it to be such an enjoyable read. I heart you all! This part is just to bring us back down to earth and act as a bridge between later chapters. So please bear with this choppy and to the point chapter! It won't be long until things start to get a little bit more interesting.

* * *

Beyond my slumber and closed eyelids the outer part of my conciseness was stirring, I was being pulled from it as easily as if one were plucking a flower from a garden. I was lulled by something more tempting than the cotton candy clouds in my dreams and definitely something ten times as sweet.

"Good morning Bella" I knew that voice, it was the voice of an angel--my Angel.

I grinned sleepily as I felt icy cold lips press firmly on mine, a chill danced down my spine and then back up again "Mmm...and good morning to you to Edward" I murmured while being greeted by his perfect liquid topaz eyes, he offered me a smile as I stifled a yawn.

"Have a good sleep dear?" his voice was tender as he stroked my face with the back of his hand, I flexed my fingers before I brought them up to wrap around them and kiss his palms gently in return.

"The very best" I confirmed, how could I not have when was curled up into his protective embrace? "But I find being in the same reality as you to be much more relaxing".

There was a distinct laughter in his voice as he shifted his forehead so that it was resting gently against the top of mine. His scent was even stronger now and I relished in that fact as we stared at each other eye to eye. The room had a warm glow as blushing bands of striated light crept through the loosely drawn curtains—obviously the storm had finally blown over.

"How are you feeling?" Even though his voice was quiet it was still clipped and tight. There was more to those simple words then he let on but lucky for me I caught the hidden meaning and knew just what to say.

"Edward…" I began, instantly kissing him on the lips before continuing "I'm fine really—especially my heart and my soul. There is not a trace of regret in me anywhere. How could there be? I'm complete now that I'm with you"

Instantly everything about Edward began to relax, I watched as the tension released itself from his shoulders. I helped make sure all of that stress was sent away by giving him several kisses of course and it was obviously something I didn't mind doing!

We both pulled away after a few minutes and I took a deep breath. I wondered even when I became a Vampire if he could ever stop doing that? Just looking at him drove all of the oxygen from my lungs and left my whole head swimming.

"Are you hungry?" his eyes were brighter now and his hands still hadn't removed themselves from caressing my face.

"Not really" I shrugged; I was much more content to stay here snuggled in his frigid arms and surrounded by warm sheets then actually eating.

His features suddenly split into a grin, obviously catching a joke that I had not. I felt a little bit paranoid as I scrunched my eyebrows together "What is it?" I asked, as his grin grew larger.

He shook his head; his expression seemingly plastered onto his face "Well...your stomach seems to think otherwise".

I frowned at his words before cursing my betraying digestive tract--which in turn grumbled loudly at me. I looked up sheepishly as Edward uncoiled himself from my bind, I made a whimpering noise in the back of my throat and he faltered a bit.

"Couldn't we stay like this a little bit longer?" I pleaded; I didn't want to be away from him. Not even for two seconds.

Edward kissed my forehead in response "You need to eat you know. You must be exhausted from everything that's happened in the past twelve hours".

I placed my arms across my chest but my eyes turned playful "Yes, well, though my activities were...erm...invigorating...I don't think I'm going to die from hunger just yet"

I traced his movements watching as he rummaged around on the floor for his clothing. I would have gladly allowed him to keep them off and have me bask in his shimmering God like glory but I figured it would be a bit more practical for him to at least have his pants on.

He turned back to me when he had finished zipping up his jeans zipper "Let's just say I'm not ready to take that chance".

I sighed knowing that he was probably right.

After getting dressed and having me pour over last nights discarded dinner menu Edward was dialing room service in no time and once the food arrived he made sure to watch carefully as I took every bite.

"I really don't see a need to have ordered almost everything on the menu Edward" I scoffed, shoveling in bits of an egg omelet into my mouth and washing it down with a glass full of orange juice. There was enough food in our room to serve an army!

He looked at me with inspecting eyes making sure I swallowed before giving me a lop sided grin "But it's worth it isn't it? Especially if it means getting your strength back"

I rolled my eyes a little and tried not to laugh "But think of the poor bus boys! They had to make three trips just to make sure everything was served just right". I knew for a fact of course that they would gladly do it again in a heartbeat as I had seen Edward hand them a hundred-dollar tip between the two of them. Who said handsome Vampires can't be generous?

"Speaking of hungry…" I turned my head away from the strawberry cream cheese bagel that was sitting on my lap and looked up into his dim topaz eyes "Shouldn't you want something to eat for yourself? I don't want to cause any harm to you because of what happened last night"

What if our love celebrating stirred up a strike of hunger and he was now fighting the thirst for my sake? My insides squirmed a little just at the thought of wondering what that kind of pain was like for him.

"Silly Bella I don't think they have mountain lions here" he mused as I tried to imagine my gentle Edward actually snapping the neck of such a huge beast and drinking its blood. For some odd reason that picture just never seemed to fit right. "But if it makes you feel safer I'll give Alice a call and we'll go hunting tomorrow or the day after".

I balked at his choice of words and blinked more than a few times. "I'm not afraid of you Edward I just don't want you to suffer because of me…" my voice trailed off as I again thought of that unquenchable thirst that longed at the back of a Vampires throat. Would I be able to satisfy it when I became one?

From the corner of my eye I saw my Angel of the night make his way over to me and wrap his arms around my body. "You really are a silly woman Bella, I'll never suffer as long as my heart belongs to you" his words made me smile as I looked up in time for him to give me a kiss.

Once again I felt my heart soar before we parted ways. I clenched his hand however, as he reached for the phone "Not more food I hope?" I cringed not thinking my stomach could handle it.

His body shook with laughter "No, not unless you want Alice to stop at a drive through for you. I figured it was almost about time she came to pick us up so no one back home thinks that I have kidnapped you or something".

Instantly my body grew rigid at the word 'home', I threw a startled look at the clock which flashed a much later time than I initially thought "Oh no!" I mouthed bringing a hand to my lips "Charlie! I forgot all about what I was going to tell Charlie!"

"How could I have forgotten something so important!?" I moaned and flopped back down onto the bed just knowing that I was going to be grounded until my thirty fifth birthday for sure. Edward winced obviously feeling my pain "Don't worry I'm sure Alice came up with something. She probably ran right over to your house to cover for us" he cooed to me as he rapidly punched in the Cullen home phone number.

After a brief chat with Emmett and then Alice via Edward it was clear that everything had indeed been taken care of for us, I breathed a sigh of relief once he hung up the phone and explained the entire conversation to me.

"She won't be here for another hour though" he finished saying, "So we have some more time to ourselves if you want to take another nap".

I was lulled into that fact by the tempting sensation of his soothing voice. I pushed myself back onto the bed and wrapped myself up into his sweet scent "Actually…" I began as he flexed his arms around me "I think I'd just like to stay like this for a while" his smile matched mind and I snuggled into him. How could I ever possibly want or need anything more than this? I smiled slightly to myself not realizing that while one hole in my heart was finally filled another smaller one had started to grow.

…And it was slowly starting to get bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: I really need to stop confusing people with my stories and making such choppy and direct chapters. Its not my fault though--school x work x life makes for little to no time for writing! Jeez, you think people would just come to realize that Edward time is the most important part of the day. I promise from now on that I will at least stop trying to confuse people. My little 'hole' thing was used to make people think but obviously my little plan failed. For shame! 

I'm getting into multiple assignments and tests soon so to make up for this short chapter I come bearing gifts! I'm pretty sure links are not allowed here so if you would kindly type in the Youtube search space (Moonlight- "Interview With a Vampire") then you can see what my take is on a character from a new hit show that reminds me of a mixture of Emmett/Edward. But that's only in personality and not looks. The series was actually supposed to be called 'Twilight' but I can only assume there was a conflict with Stephanie Meyer's book. So enjoy everyone and try not to hate me too much in the upcoming future!

I also promise to stop making such longwinded Author's Notes…Jeez Manda get a freaking life! XD

* * *

Our solemn hour that belonged to Edward and I ended all to soon. We had spent most of it however swooning over each other and kissing with a newly fueled passion so it was, of course, not a total waste. After gathering the rest of my now dried clothes we strolled down the hall and into the lobby where the not so nice clerk just happened to be finishing her overnight shift. She took one look at the large smile that was plastered on my lips and made a face before stalking through the shiny golden doors and into the beaming sunlight. I didn't dwell much of my energy on her emotions however because I had Edward to think about. And he was _always_ on my mind. 

Alice arrived promptly around the back of the large Metro Court building which gave both of us time to slip through the kitchen entrance. I exited first and my bubbling Vampire friend gave a delighted little squeal as I came up to the rear of the car of her brother's shiny Volvo and opened the door.

"I just knew the two of you were good together! I can sense these things you know even without my lovely visions of beauty to prove it" I flushed hotly and tried not to think about exactly _what_ she must have seen inside that all knowing head of hers.

"Um…Thanks Alice" I coughed back glad that she had on a pair of dark sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes. They would revel too much and I just didn't know if my poor nerves could handle it! Grabbing the dark blue blanket she had indicated to me I gulped a little trying to get my senses back in order and made my way back to where Edward was standing.

"Bella dear you're blushing…." He stroked a finger against my to hot skin as I handed him the cover that Alice provided for him. Instantly my burning cheeks felt somewhat soothed.

I shuffled a bit on the spot and adverted my gaze "Trust me you don't even want to know" I murmured feeling fresh waves of red spatter my face and neck. I decided to relieve the anxiety swirling in my belly by quickly making sure each part of Edward's stone cold flesh was covered from the suns feverish heat. It obviously wouldn't do well for anyone if he had suddenly stepped out of a gold hotel shimmering like diamonds himself!

_Although if we were in LA I'm sure everyone would just think it was the 'in thing' to do. _I grinned to myself at the thought imagining the headlines that would be splashed in all of the latest magazines that would read 'Why wear jewels when you can BE one?" or "Become one with the ice".

Chuckling despite the situation I made sure the coast was clear and ushered Edward out the back gate as if he were a fleeing movie star himself and into the passenger side of his car. I hastily followed after him and clambered into the back seat shutting the door behind me, with the light sealed off Edward removed his protective clothing.

"Thanks Alice" He smiled at her as she slowly began to peel away from the parking lot and onto the intersecting road that would lead to the highway. He looked around at the windows in the car that were tinted a deep black to prevent too much of the sun from streaming inside, the effect worked rather well as neither Cullen glimmered at all.

Alice noticed Edward staring and flashed him a grin "Rose installed them this morning. They can come in quite handy on days such as these"

I laughed lightly and caught my lovers eye "Which are obviously rare when you live in the small town of Forks…" I scoffed though not really upset with the cloudy weather at all. It was the major contributing factor that allowed their entire family to come out and play in the daytime so I didn't want to judge the weather conditions too much.

I cringed a bit from the back seat as the tires protested loudly as we swerved around a tight corner and quickly snapped the seat beat that I had forgotten into place. Driving with any Vampires was a hazard to any sane mortal's life. Squinting to see outside I managed to catch glimpses of battered trees and broken down telephone lines strewn everywhere on the side of the road. No wonder we were swerving so much from the mess the entire town was in!

Alice caught my staring and looked at me through the rearview mirror "You two haven't seen the news yet have you?"

I shook my head while Edward responded to his sister with a no. She gave that all knowing smile of hers and I had to struggle to keep the waves of heat that threatened to engulf me away.

"Of course, well it appears our merry town of Forks was caught with the tail end of a hurricane last night" she explained titling her head to point out the damage that was done to a lone farmers home. Everything was torn from his shutters right down to his fence.

Edward frowned slightly "But don't major storms usually bypass right through the other surrounding communities before it hits this one?"

I knew what he was thinking. Usually the storms that flew in on the jet stream would die down in strength after it used up most of its power which in turn left the tiny town which we all lived in with nothing more than high winds and rain. Lot's and lot's of rain.

But the pixie like driver just shrugged a little "Usually. But we were caught off guard with this one and a lot of people are suffering because of it".

I stared out the window again and shuttered slightly. I felt Edwards hand slide back and embrace mine in a comforting squeeze, I smiled at him and he returned it.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, "When you were talking with him did he mention anything?"

Alice shook her head "I called him again this morning after having Esme tell him you were spending the night with us and he said that he was heading down to La Push. Apparently there was some major damage done to the homes because of the high waves and a couple of people were hurt".

I felt my heart constrict at her words…_Jacob. _

Edward's hands tightened around my on reflex obviously feeling my worry for the wolf pack and the rest of the tribe. 

"We can drop you down to the boundary line if you like" his voice was calm but I knew that my being down near the wolves frightened him. He was always so worried that I was going to get hurt but his unwavering selflessness made me want to cave in and follow him home. I stayed quiet a moment wondering what I should do before sighing knowing that I should at least go down for Charlie's sake. Besides I knew the guilt would eat me alive anyway.

I looked up into Edwards perfect topaz eyes and slowly nodded not trusting myself to speak._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: I know I really shouldn't be doing this because I have nine assignments due next week (which is why I'm making this chapter so short!) but I felt like giving myself a little victory writing by acing my Midterm last night. And besides I deserve another little piece of the Edward action darn it! X3

Thanks for those who gave me a little lesson on the weather. I did actually look into the whole contributing factors of the storm via the lovely internet but I guess my work was unfulfilled as I looked more at my own home season patterns. Newfoundland actually usually only gets the tail end of hurricanes but as I now know Forks isn't the same way as some puny island whose only friend is the Titanic that sunk off its shores. But in my wonderful delirious mind can La Push be totally bombarded with heavy rains the night of the storm while Forks is left slightly unscathed? If it doesn't work out then everyone can sick the Volturi on me kay?

If you enjoyed Moonlight I'm so pleased! I just wuv the show and how much the main character reminds me of a mixture of Emmett and Edward. –Swoon-

Short Author Note's Manda. You need to shut up now.

* * *

I knew what I was doing wasn't going to make anyone happy as the shiny silver Volvo rolled to a stop inches form the invisible barrier line. But I _needed _to make sure that Jacob was ok-- that they were all ok. Each and every one of them and that included Sam and Emily and the rest of the wolf pack and their families. How could I not after all they had done and continued to do for me?

Edward was the first to break the silence as the minutes stretched on and no words were forth coming from my mouth. "You have my cell phone with you Bella. If you need anything at all or if something goes wrong call me immediately" his words never rose in volume but the assurance in his voice was there "I'll be by your side in a matter of minutes whether there is a treaty in place or not".

It felt like I was betraying him as I starred into his perfect topaz orbs as I would soon stalk behind enemy lines looking over the fallen and weary like some battle field nurse would do in the days of war. But I knew in my heart there was nothing I could do about that. Vampires and Werewolves didn't exist within the realm of friends, both of that was separated in times such as these.

I watched with dull brown eyes as Edward gave me a smile that reached from his lips and warmed me right from the inside out. He sensed the tension and anxiety that radiated from my body and had quelled it instantly with an expression that I could stare at for days. It was no wonder I loved this man so much…

"Don't worry" I forced my vocal cords to work and choked out some words "Everything will be just fine. Soon it will be night fall and you will be visiting me through my open window"

I knew what I said would be true, everything would be ok with the Quileute people as well as Jacob and myself. I tried to keep the little voice out of my head that whispered 'But what if it isn't?' by gripping Edwards hand tighter. If he wasn't a Vampire I wondered if I would have cracked his fingers because of my grasp.

Alice looked from myself to her brother and back again "Are you sure about this? You do know I still can't see you with my visions when you're with them" she still seemed a little sore about that issue even as she voiced the concerns we were all having.

I nodded with determination "Yeah, this won't take very long. I want to make sure everyone is alright and check in with Charlie…" I let my words trail off as I tried to come up with a story that my father would believe. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to tell him about my being at the Cullen house for an entire evening. My only comfort was that it was Esme who had called and explained my little made up story that Emmett had picked up both Edward and I from school early and took us to their house before the storm had become really bad.

As if it were Alice who could read minds she giggled lightly seeming to know why I had let my voice suddenly drop off. "If you're worried about Charlie you can always tell him we were planning a shopping trip together" she offered seemingly hopeful that her words would suddenly spur me into wanting to actually go on one.

I rolled my eyes with a laugh "Oh yeah because he'll really believe that Alice…" I mused turning to look at Edward one more time. He had a smile on his face that didn't quite make it all the way to his eyes. I knew what he was feeling though—being away from one another was like taking away a little bit of our hearts and it hurt each and every time.

"Be safe" he told me leaning in to kiss my lips gently. I pushed back enjoying the sweet smell of his hair one last time as I ran a hand down his cheek.

"I will and don't worry about me to much" I knew what I had just asked would be impossible but he gave me another half hearted smile anyway and pushed against his seat as I opened the door and sunlight streamed through.

After exiting the car I made my way over fallen branches on the side of the road and turned around once last time to look at the gleaming silver car with its tinted black windows and gave a little wave. I knew I wouldn't be able to see inside but I mouthed the words "I love you" with a smile anyway before crossing over the invisible barrier line.

I didn't have to look behind me to know the Volvo would still be parked there as I made my way down the main street that led into La Push. Edward would wait for me until I returned back to his side.

And I knew it would only be a matter of time until I would be in his arms once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Just to remind everyone this _**is **_a Bella x Edward Fan Fiction and as much as I love my teenage werewolf he will not play that much of a major role in the upcoming chapters. But he will be necessary if I go in the direction I'm thinking I will so I'm hoping no one will try and kill me to much.

I managed a half-short Authors Note for once. Woot!

* * *

_Maybe Edward did have cause to worry…_

I pressed my forefinger against a sharp graze on my hand that had slowly developed two small drops of blood from beneath the surface of the skin. I had tripped on…well Heavens knew what that was scattered on the ground amongst the rubble and debris and had just come to terms with thinking that maybe I actually should have waited until the road was cleared. I had already fallen four times and had a few purple bruises to prove it. I knew I would have to call Edward beforehand and explain to him what happened before I came face to face with him—it was well known that he over reacted a little too much when it came to my behalf.

Not that I minded of course; it was nice to have someone watch over me.

Turning down a side road that would lead me on a quicker path to the Black's house I thought back to the events that led up to this very moment while lingering on one memory in particular. I secretly wondered what consummating my love to Edward would mean for our relationship. Would it grow stronger now that we both showed that we would be willing to give each other everything we had? Was it possible to feel more love in my heart for him then I already did?

I thought back to the moment when I had been laying in his arms, there had been a distinct tug on my heart that didn't quite seem to go away. It was pulling harder now and causing my chest to become tight. I gave a flick of my hair as if trying to find some room to breathe and instantly felt a shift in the atmosphere…it had suddenly grew warmer. There was a crunch of gravel from behind and I whirled around on instinct ready to take the fight or flight action as a lump formed in my throat.

When I saw whom it was that I was faced with I almost sighed in relief. Jacob was starring back at me with wide large and feral eyes, his pupils were dilating while his nostrils flared and it seemed as if he was struggling to retain his shape.

"Holy shoes Jake," I squeaked happy to see he was ok but half afraid at why he was looking at me in such a way "You frightened me!" Upon hearing my voice it was as if Jake had suddenly been pulled from a trance. He gave me the once over and seemed to give a shake of his head confused, like he hadn't recognized who I was before that moment.

"Bella?" his tone was just as quizzical as his expression; he leaned in a little and sniffed my hair as if to reassure that it actually was the name he had just mentioned. I would have found that part odd if I weren't so used to it from all of super natural creatures in my life. He pulled back seeming satisfied but still a little perplexed.

By this point I was feeling a little paranoid "What? Do I have some weird space goo on me or something?" it wouldn't have surprised me if I hadn't taken a shower last night and cleaned up again this morning, besides I thought I smelt pretty nice—at least that's what Edward had told me.

"You smell like one of them…" He murmured stroking the side of his face, as my brows furrowed not understanding. His lips formed into a half grin and half sneer "Like one of those blood sucking _leeches_" it was as if even just saying the words was a struggle for him which was odd since he usually enjoyed some teasing at my expense. I smacked his arm at using the two words I hated the most when describing a Vampire—even if they were his sworn enemy he didn't need to be rude about it.

Jake didn't even so much as blink as I pulled back my stinging hand watching as his face split into a wide and amused grin. I would have hit him again if I thought it would do any good. "When did you start saying Holy shoes by the way?" His posture seemed a little less on edge but I still noticed the string of tension around his shoulders "Is that a new word for you or something?"

I wasn't as annoyed as before so I just rolled my shoulders back into a shrug "No, not really. Besides I'm allowed to say random words when you scare me half to death Jake. What is your problem today? Billy feed you a little to much sugar this morning?"

It felt causal to have a conversation with him even if we were standing in the middle of the road where houses had been blown in and trees had been uprooted. But it was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes and shake his head "You can never have to much sugar Bella. What are you doing out here anyway? It isn't safe to be out by yourself".

I sniffed slightly at his words "I can take care of myself Jake, I'm not a little girl you know" I resisted the urge to scowl as he folded his arms across his chest and indicated to the purple bruises on my leg and forearm "I tripped ok? Besides I came here out of the goodness of my heart. I thought maybe you had been squished by a house or something!"

He laughed then and it sounded like it had back in the old days before all the mess of Werewolves and mortal danger had crept into his life. He sounded like himself again and that made me smile a little even as irritated as I was. He grew serious again after he had taken a deep breath, looking almost like he was going to gag because of it.

"There has been a lot of damage to homes if that's what you mean, my house is still intact but there is some damage to the outside and our garage as well" I watched as Jake's face crumpled at that. "But its nothing compared to the houses near the beach and lower end area. Some of them have been entirely washed out by the ocean, and that includes Quinn's. That's why I was out here in the first place I was surveying the damage so myself and my brothers could help out, I guess being a Werewolf can have its advantages".

I noticed how he mentioned Sam and the others as his 'brothers' I didn't comment on it though, I just nodded as he finished by giving a dark chuckle and shoved his hands into his shorts pockets--which was all that he was wearing.

"So everyone is ok?" I asked as a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders "Have you spoken with my Dad yet or is he still with Billy? Maybe we can take my truck and run down to the Newton's store to buy some supplies". It was an honest offer and while I was there maybe we could even pick up something to eat for the boys before I headed back home to Edward.

But Jake suddenly looked confused "Charlie's with my Dad? How come you just didn't just catch a ride with him then?"

I felt my mouth go dry "I…um…er…" I struggled a little with my tongue as well "I wasn't…um…at home last night". The words came out in a rush and I cursed under my breath as I felt my cheeks flame a deep shade of red, there was nothing in my brain that could have even remotely prepared me for this.

It took a moment for Jacob to comprehend what I meant by that and instantly his face turned darker and his once gentle eyes took on a mixture of sadness and malice. It looked as if he were struggling to retain shape again as he opened his mouth once and then closed it as if deciding against what he was just going to say. After another few minutes it seemed was clamed down enough to speak his mind freely without any danger of suddenly losing his skin—literally.

"The reason you smell like one of them is because…" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, pain flickered across his face as if he had regretted it "His scent is all over you. It dulls out everything else".

I made no movements; it was as if my vocal cords had suddenly choked off. I didn't want Jake to find out this way, that I had given myself to Edward in what was supposed to be something intimate and private between only him and myself. I flinched when Jake's hard eyes set its sight on me once again and I felt my heart begin to tear a little once more.

"So that's it then?" his voice was low and deadly but I could still hear traces of hurt underneath all that bitterness "You made your choice and you've decided to be with him".

I tried keeping my tone even as I spoke "You knew my choice right from the start Jake…" there was another pang at my heart though I ignored it "But that doesn't mean I regret my friendship with you". Those words were true as well; I never regretted a moment I spent with him—not ever. But I did hate myself for allowing him to be caught up in his emotions this way. I felt like it was my fault and I needed to do something to stop the pain.

"Yeah right…" he murmured turning his back to me, crossing his arms over his stomach once again and refusing to look me in the eye.

"Jake please," I pleaded willing to beg if it meant to get him to understand "You have to believe me when I say that I woul---".

"Shut up!" He cursed, cutting me off completely.

I was taken back by his choice of words and my temper instantly flared "Jacob Black! If you think for once second that I'm going to just stand here and…mmmfff" I couldn't talk any more because he had suddenly spun around on one foot and clamped a hand to my mouth. I resisted on instinct before he hissed at me again, his whole body going rigid.

"Bella be quiet for a moment will you?" there was an urgency in his voice and instantly I stopped struggling. What was going on?

Jake's face suddenly contorted with pain, and his fingers left my mouth to clasp over his ears. I watched as he cringed in pain. I looked at him with my eyes wide in alarm " Jake what is it? Is there something…"

But he just shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me along behind him at a rate faster then I could actually walk. "I--I have to get out of here" he said, not waiting around to explain himself.

I opened my mouth to speak again and try to make sense out of what ever was going on before he stopped and scooped me up into his large arms, I could feel his chest rising and falling in rapid succession as I was pressed close against his body. I wanted to scream at him to put me down and tell me what the heck was going on but when I glanced up into his face I could see physical pain being written all across it. It almost looked as if he were being tortured.

"Jake…" I began, letting my limbs become slack a bit as he rushed into the woods. I could already feel my worry for him consume my better judgement.

His eyes turned towards mine and held my gaze "Please just trust me on this one Bella" he didn't say anymore and I nodded fleetingly at him. He pressed himself closer to me, hunching over me as Edward had done only one night ago, and pumped his feet harder against the ground letting the world around me dissolve into a sudden sea of green.


	9. Chapter 9

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Sorry, work and school have been crazy. Once again though I thank all those who reviwew this story, I never dreamed I would get as many as I have now, it makes me so happy!

Oh and our darling Edward will return in the next chapter!

* * *

Jacob didn't stop running. 

He ran and ran until I was sure he was going to pass out from exhaustion, I felt his chest heave against my cheek with each intake of breath as the world was swallowed by green and the sting of the wind bit against my bare flesh.

"Jake?" I managed, shivering even though his body was radiating more heat than a sauna "Where are we going?"

There was a long pause and I wasn't sure he was going to answer. I looked away feeling defeated before I felt his voice rumble against my head "We're almost their Bella. Just a little bit longer ok?"

I wanted to yell at him and say that it wasn't 'ok' to kidnap the person who had just came to see if you had gotten mauled by hurricane storms or not without any expiation whatsoever…but I didn't. I kept my mouth clamped tight and said nothing as he ducked closer to me to avoid a low hanging branch. Whatever was going on definitely had him spooked and I wasn't going to leave until I had some answers. True to his word however I felt Jacob's pace slow as we reached the end of the woods. A house came into view and I squinted my eyes to see the white trim around the shutters and instantly recognized it as the house I had been too not so long ago.

"Why Emily's house?" I questioned, as he set me down on the ground a few feet from the porch. I stretched my legs a little and flexed my arms to work the muscles out from being cramped in one position for such a long time.

Jake walked the distance between the front door and myself in two long strides before turning the handle and holding the way clear as I scrambled up the steps after him.

He gave me a questioning look as I pulled out the phone Edward had given me before shrugging a little "Sam will be here" he gave a short pause before venturing "Who are you calling?"

I knew the reason for his question but deiced to answer anyway "I'm calling Charlie, I want to let him know where I am and that I will be staying here for a while". I told him honestly, as I wouldn't dare call Edward just yet, it would make me want to leave sooner and I wasn't quite ready to do that—at least not before I found out whatever was going on with Jake of course.

"Fine" he replied with indifference after making his way into the house "I'll let Emily know to put on some tea for you".

I watched him go with a sigh before punching in the number to Billy's house into the cell. I knew my father wasn't up on the gadgets of the modern world so contacting him through the Black's land line was my only connection to him. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" said an ancient voice--it was Jake's Father.

"Hi Billy is my Dad there? I want to speak with him if that's ok" I paused and listened to his reply before the phone was passed to my father. I heard his voice on the other end of the line almost instantly.

"Bells? Is everything alright?" I had expected this, I knew he would be worried even though I had supposedly stayed at the Cullens with Edwards family home.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm here with Jake right now at Emily's house actually. When I heard about the damage to La Push I wanted to make sure that he was ok"

There was a pause on the other end of the line "Oh, I see" my Father almost sounded relieved "How are things down that way?"

I recited to him all of the destruction that I had managed to catch a glimpse of on my way here, I left out the part of Jake's weird behavior though. I didn't need to give him a heart attack or anything while I was at it.

"Hmm, maybe a couple of the guys at the force can help the families around there. Say hello to the others for me and try not to go out by yourself ok? Not until everything is declared safe at least"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as we said our good-byes. I clicked my phone shut and made my way into the kitchen where Emily sat at the table with Paul and Jared while Sam and Jake stood against the counter. They all looked at me when I walked in and I could feel my cheeks flush a little.

"Hello Bella dear, have a seat while we are waiting for the tea" Emily said to me kindly, I nodded a little and sat down feeling as if I had just barged in on a private conversation.

Sam looked as if he were deep in thought and Jacob's face was turned towards the ground. I could have sworn I saw him shaking, almost trembling really, and I wondered what would have caused it. Had I really forced that much anger into his heart? I swallowed feeling a little guilty.

"So that's it then? We have to ride this thing all the way to the end to see if it turns out like the legends say it will?" That was Jared, he had broken the silence and was staring hard at Sam who wasn't returning his gaze. I was instantly confused, obviously missing out on more then I thought.

From my left Paul shifted in his seat, almost settling in comfortably into his chair "Who cares if we have to wait or not? If this thing takes care of all the evil that clings to our world does it really matter if we feel some minor side effects? Wouldn't it be worth it in the end?"

"I don't think that's how it works though…" Emily spoke quietly, looking at everyone "What if someone gets hurt in the process?"

Sam seemed to pull from his retrieve after hearing his beloved speak "Emily's right, we can't take the risk that the legends will follow through on everything. What will we do if they don't?"

There was a brief silence and I swallowed hard. Had something been going on for a while? I struggled to clear my throat and placed my hands on the kitchen table "What's going on?" I asked quietly, as all eyes suddenly turned in my direction "Is there another legend besides the Werewolf one that affects you?"

I had heard the Quileute stories and once been entranced by them despite what it meant for all those around me. But obviously there were more of those rumors spread throughout the ages then I actually thought and I wondered if all of them were as grave as this one seemed to be. I waited patiently as Sam glanced at Jacob and then back at me before moving from his spot against the counter to stand behind Emily and placed his hands on both her shoulders. Sam then looked directly at me and sighed.

"We were hoping it wouldn't come to this Bella…" he began, stopping for a moment before continuing "But I guess we don't really have a choice now. You know the tales of our kind; the shape shifters or skin walkers as we are sometimes known have always been here to protect our people and those who dwell within it against the cold ones. But we are not the only ones who are known to do this, there are others with such an increased power that they affect the balance and rid the world of all the supernatural. Of the Vampires…"

"Which obviously scores points on our end" Paul chimed in, Jared elbowed him in the rips and I could instantly feel my face pale. I forced myself not to hyperventilate and gripped the table with such force that my knuckles turned as white as my face.

I didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

Sam ignored both of his pack mates and began again "But also of the Werewolves, at least to an extent anyway. Whatever this thing, this Hunter of supernatural, does it gravitates towards where there are large amounts of the two kinds and wipes them out. While they go directly for Vampires themselves there subtle effects in tracking have effects on us as well. Our senses are heightened to an unbearable peak; we feel everything and sometimes have trouble reverting back to our human selves. The worse part however is what it does to our emotional physique. As you seen with Jacob earlier it tears us up inside causing us to become unstable and have increased bouts of aggression so that we turn on our brothers of our kind and take each other down one by one".

I shuddered at the thought, my mouth completely dry as my thoughts raced towards Alice…Esme…Emmett…all of them. I didn't want to think my lover's name, I didn't want these _things _coming anywhere near him let alone the others.

"Ho—how long?" I squeaked, grabbing at the words and forcing them out "How long do we have before they get here?"

For an instant everyone was silent, then from the corner of my eye I saw Jake shift for the first time as if he was seemingly pulled from whatever was going on inside of his body to look directly at me. His voice was quiet when he spoke and his dark orbs never broke contact from mine "Three days" he said, and I instantly felt the hole in my heart begin to throb uncontrollably. There would only be three days until everyone I knew and cared about was in danger; some of the effects had already taken place and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.

The whistle on the kettle suddenly shrilled loudly making everyone jump and I watched numbly as Emily excused herself to make some tea for everyone. Jacob seemed to sense my distress and for the first time since the incident on the back road he seemed calmer "You don't have to worry Bells, we're going to get them and beat this thing".

I looked up and I could see the old Jacob slowly swim back into his eyes and expression, I nodded and he gave a light reassuring squeeze to my arm. Emily came over and offered me some tea, but I politely declined just as the front door rang and Jared got up from the table to check to see who it was.

Jake shifted uncomfortably a moment when I looked back at him and opened his mouth to speak once again "Listen…I'm really sorry for earlier" he began, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Don't be," I said, the lump not entirely gone from my throat "I know it wasn't really you back there anyway". I smiled at him a little, forcing it to look happy despite everything that was going on, and watched as the string of tension was cut from his posture and his lips stretched into a small smile of their own.

Jared reemerged after a few seconds and stood in the door way of the kitchen "Your Dad's here Bella, he's on his way to pick up some supplies and thought you might like to go home for a little while. He's waiting for you in the driveway now".

I nodded my thanks and gently pushed my chair away from the table and stood up, I caught Jacob's eye and I turned to him. I paused a moment and without thinking I embraced him in a big hug "Be safe okay Jake? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…".

He hugged me back tightly, his voice soft and quiet against my ear "Yeah, the same goes for you to"

The pain in my heart made it impossible to speak anymore and I pulled away not looking at him again. I thanked everyone for the hospitality, despite the circumstances, and shuffled my way out the door and into my truck where my Father was waiting.

I rested my head against the window as soon as the door was shut and we slowly peeled away from Emily's driveway. I clutched at the phone in my pocket, as if it were my lifeline, as my thoughts swirled around seeing one person and one person only.

Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Yin & Yang  


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Sorry for the extremely long delay, I'm in the middle of exams so there is little to no chance of doing anything _other_ then study.

I wanted to say thank you to alwaysgone for her lone review on my last chapter. I also want to thank ReaderRabid and limeygreeness as well as everyone else for the continuing support. It really means a lot to me!

This one is just to chop through all the angles and though I'm honestly not fond of this one and it may seem a bit boring at first, I really wanted to get some Father-Daughter time in there. But…soon I think its time for another lovely Edward scented lemon chapter don't you? Of course its probably going to need some extra spices due to the mushy love stuff all the way back in the 4th chapter. (Which is due to the fact that I had intended to stop after the 5th chapter but decided to keep going. It's something that I regret a little because I could have probably played this out better if I had stuck to my original plan…but that's all I can do I suppose. I just hope I'm not boring you guys!).

Geez…whatever happened to my short Author Notes? o.O

* * *

The sun was still splitting rocks as I left Emily's house with my father in his police cruiser. I shielded my face with the visor as we turned around the corner while the bright yellow rays stung my eyes; I blinked a little to regain my sight and glanced over at Charlie who was looking sideways at me.

"So, how was your night? I never was able to ask since there was so much going on at the Black's house. You heard about Jake's friend right, the one named Quil? His whole house was washed out to shore. I was talking with him earlier this morning and he seemed to be more concerned about some little girl by the name of Claire and her family then he was about his own safety". I had expected this, even if it was as subtle as Charlie hoped that it would be by making small talk to pry he still seemed in awe that the whole ordeal of the storm had such an impact on everyone.

If only he knew how much of an impact it really had.

I resisted the urge to give a nervous laugh a little at his expense just as a memory resurfaced of Jacob once telling me that Quil had imprinted on a toddler by that name. I hid a smile at how sweet that sentiment really was, even though I knew Quil would be tearing himself up inside to make sure that she was all right.

Just like I was doing now as I bit my bottom lip once the smile faded and clutched the phone a little tighter.

"Quil is really sweet like that" I ventured, being honest "My night was just fine. Detention was grueling and my poor truck died…"

I saw Charlie grimace and I made a face to match remembering how it had sputtered lifelessly until I pressed on with the conversation before he could ask to many questions about things I just wouldn't understand.

"But other than the storm everything turned out fine. I was keeping busy by helping Esme out with a few recipes that she was planning on cooking while Edward and Carlisle were out. I didn't see very much of Edward at all though" I made a face that I hoped looked really depressed by that fact, I was sure it worked however—after all I had months of practice a short time ago. I squeezed my eyes shut before forcing myself to look at Charlie again and continued on "I slept in the room with Alice of course and because neither of them returned until early this morning because of the storm".

Everything I had just said was a lie and a secret ploy all for Charlie's sake but it seemed to work as I saw a happier look flicker across his face, which was probably due his thoughts that I wasn't with Edward the entire night. I tried not to cringe at what he would do if he knew what the both of us had _actually _been doing. I was happy that my dear Vampire was bullet proof.

"Oh I see then…" My dad shifted a little and hit the gas after the traffic light we were stopped at flashed green. The car was silent for a moment before I pulled out my phone, I just couldn't take the agony of the tightness in my chest any longer and it seemed that we were through with the small talk for now.

I keyed in Alice's cell phone with rapid succession and I tried to settle my breathing rate in those few short seconds.

The phone rang once before it was picked up,

"Bella?" I could hear the relief swim into his voice and instantly the claws around my chest eased off a bit.

"Yeah, Edward its me" I switched the phone to my other ear as I saw Charlie look at me from the corner of his eye again. "Listen, I know you promised Carlisle that you would be helping out at the hospital like you were last night but I was wondering if maybe you could stick around long enough for dinner? I know Esme had her heart set on cooking with all of us there and I thought it might be nice to have a talk with the whole family".

Again I said all of this for my Father's benefit, as I knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him to let me go to the Cullens house again without some drastic reason, and this was the only thing I could come up with. I just hoped that Edward would clue in on the message behind my words.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I could hear the tightness in his voice; it sounded as if he were going to come through the phone at any given time just to be by my side.

I hesitated a moment "Uh…Yes" and quickly added "And no. But I'm sure Carlisle won't mind waiting to start his shift a little later than usual right?"

There was a light pause on both our ends "I understand, where are you right now? Do you want me to pick you up?"

I wanted to say yes but I bit my tongue "I'm with Charlie right now. He's taking me back to the house so maybe you could pick me up there?"

I looked over to gauge Charlie's reaction, his mouth was set in a thin line but he sighed and shrugged. I gave a half smile, my way of thanking him, and proceeded to listen.

"I'll be there as soon as Charlie leaves" Edward responded firmly, and already in my minds eye I could see myself in his arms again.

"Ok" I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

For a couple of seconds the both of us were silent.

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I responded, my breath hitching a moment.

"I love you" there was a short pause "Be safe"

I murmured that I loved him to and clicked the phone shut. I stared hard out at the window, venting all of my worry into anger and scowled at the sun. I was so intent on my focus at the bright yellow hydrogen ball that I hadn't realized that we had already arrived at home.

I pressed my fingers to the handle and let myself out of the car before slamming the door shut. I made it to the front step in a couple of strides when I heard Charlie call out my name from behind me, he was still in the drivers seat with the window rolled down when I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I called back to him.

"I'm going to the Newton's store to pick up some supplies. Have your dinner with the Cullens and I'll order in some pizza or something later" he replied nodding in my general direction.

I hesitated a moment "Are you sure? I don--"

But Charlie just waved the words away "It's fine Bells, I'm probably not going to be home until late anyway."

I smiled a little "Thanks Dad"

He returned my smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling a little, and began to roll the window back up. I turned and made my way into the house before running up the stairs and thrusting open my bedroom door. I pulled the blinds up as soon as I was sure Charlie had safely pulled from the driveway and I craned my neck to watch him leave down the road and pull the last corner on our street.

As expected seconds later Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled up alongside of the curb. I longed to see his perfect features staring up at me through the windshield of the car but its black windows prevented me from doing so. I turned away and quickly tugged off my clothing to replace them with fresh ones that I had grabbed from the closet. I then bounded down the steps two at a time and out the door and into his car.

As soon I sat in the passenger seat my head was tilted and cold lips were pressed against mine in a long and well-needed kiss. I adored it, pressing back, losing myself in the moment before breaking away to breathe a little air into my screaming lungs.

I grasped Edward's hand as it caressed my face with a tender touch. I stared into his eyes and noticed how light and topaz they were "I guess you needed breakfast sooner or later".

I smiled at him and he returned it, even though neither of ours were as relieved as they should be as I felt the car accelerate backwards and whipped into reverse and onto the street.

"Your hurt…" Edward commented, taking my hand and examining it "And you kind of smell like wet dog"

I scowled a little "It was Jacob's fault…but not in the sense you think it was!" I added quickly, once I noticed Edward's nostrils flare in sudden anger "I tripped, of course, but I did have an interesting talk with Jake and the others".

"Does this talk have something to do with you being so afraid?" I could tell that from Edward's reaction he didn't like the words with 'Jacob and friends' and me being scared used all at the same time. As we rolled to a stop in his driveway, having forgotten how fast his driving could be, I placed my hand in his as we both got out of the car and walked to the house.

"I think Carlisle might have to take the field on this one…" I noted as he opened the door for me "I'm just glad that everyone one is alright—you especially".

"Who's afraid? And why are you worrying if everyone is ok?" Alice bounded over to me, and then turned her face towards mine with an apologetic expression "Sorry Vampire ears are kinda tricky with the whole eavesdropping thing".

"That's why you shouldn't do it" Edward remarked and then inclined his head as Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs followed with the rest of the Cullen family.

"Bella has something to tell us" Alice prodded, looking to me "What's going on?"

Edward threw her a silencing look as Carlisle ushered us all into the living room. I took the seat next to him as the rest of the family settled into chairs and onto the large sofa. I took a deep breath, feeling anxious as all eyes stared at me, and began my account with Jacob leading right up to what Sam had said about the Quileute tales.

"So…this Hunter, is he really as bad as the legends say?" I finished, eyeing all of them with a knot in my stomach. What was I going to do if something happened to them?

Edward gave a small shake of his head and for an instant I felt a tiny shred of hope. But it was crushed when he locked eyes with me.

"There worse"

I paled, instantly feeling sick to my stomach.

"Wo—worse?" I croaked in disbelief "How can they be worse?"

Edward inched his hand towards mine and I grasped it tight not ever wanting to let it go. He drew in a deep breath and let it out again before continuing "The wolf legends only give one half of the story, the Hunter's path to righteous in cleansing the world of all evil".

He paused a minute, seeming to want to edit his story before heaving a heavy sigh.

"When you live as long as we do Bella, as Vampires I mean you begin to hear things, some of them good and some of them bad, such as tales of how we first came to be and why we are able to walk among the world as we do. Then there are other ones, the wolves and their vendetta against the blood drinkers for instance. But there is another story as, old as the legends themselves, they speak of the ones bestowed with a greater magic than all the evil in the world combined"

"They use magic?" I asked in disbelief "Like with wands and stuff?"

Edward chuckled a little and I found the sound to be somewhat soothing "No Bella, there not from Hogwarts".

"So no stakes or snappy catch phrases? There just regular human beings" I asked, a little astonished and more than a little frightened.

"Well, yes I suppose. The mantle is passed down from father to son, thus the duty is always ensured that it will be carried out the way their laws and rituals have intended it to be" It was Carlisle that answered this time and my attention was drawn to him.

"Still though Vampire hunting and Werewolf slaying can not be a very profitable job" Emmett said, slinking back into his chair.

Carlisle smiled, it was a grim one "Hmm…You would be surprised by that. How many people would trade their weight in gold for something as rare as the skin from an actual Werewolf or the hand of a Vampire?"

I shuddered a little and Edward rubbed my arm in a soothing way, it helped a little and I smiled at him.

"See…I always knew those horror buffs and comic book geeks were going to get us someday" Emmett teased and threw Alice a look after she batted him in the arm.

From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle pinch the bridge of his nose, I turned to face him and was startled to see his face much more grave then mine or even Edward's, I stared at him a moment before realization dawned on me.

"That's not all is it? There's more isn't there…" My voice was barely audible and I felt my heart pound in my chest a little faster.

Carlisle looked to Edward, whose jaw was clenched, and sighed "No Bella it's not, these Hunter's don't differentiate between good and evil. In their eyes the end justifies the means and whoever stands in their way just become collateral damage".

"Which means…" I breathed "No one is safe".

I knew this was inevitable but I figured everyone would rally some sort of action or exchange some sort of plan in order to get to safety. I surveyed them, each and every one of them, and as they all looked away from my prying eyes I swore I felt my heart stop in my chest.

I gripped Edward's hand tight "Edward, no! You can't be seriously thinking of doing what I think you are."

His lack of response gave me all the information I needed. I vaulted from the chair to stare at everyone "This…this…_thing_ is going around killing every supernatural enemy it can find and you all want to confront it?" I spat at them bewildered; I tried to read Alice's face before looking to Edward and then back at Jasper and everyone else. I wanted to stamp my foot, yell at them, grab them by the shoulders and shake them all…anything to get them to understand that this was a bad idea.

"You have to understand Bella that we are not only doing this for our sake" It was Carlisle again, his voice was low but it traveled easily to my ears as I faced him "But for you as well".

I was confused "Me?" I asked trying to decipher the message hidden in his words. He took one look at me, right in the eyes, and began again.

"Yes, for you and for everyone else. In their eyes this entire region has been infected with evil energy, it's only a matter of time before they start trying to cleanse it".

Edward stood up, and intertwined his fingers with mine, I broke from my gaze on Carlisle to look at the man I loved so dearly "Bella if we don't do something to stop this now the Hunter and its supporters are going take out everyone in Forks".

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I clenched the front of his shirt tight for support waiting for the final blow.

"If we don't do this now…" Edward spoke, his voice sounded far away and I shook my head to clear it "Everyone will die".

The words had somehow collided with my brain, I took one last look at my lovely Angel to etch his face into my mind, before the world around me was engulfed into a sea of black.


	11. Chapter 11

Yin & Yang  


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Christmas vacation is finally coming to an end and I haven't been very active at all with the confusion and happiness that comes with Christmas and the New Year. Also, I've been a bit lazy…

Okay, you all have my permission to sick the Volturi on me. If not then I guess I'll have to strap myself to the chair to get the next couple of chapters done before school hits full force again.

For all those who comment/favorite/alert this I want to say a big thank you once again. Your kindness really means the world to me!

----

When I awoke my tongue-felt heavy and thick and I was aware of something extremely warm and fuzzy draped over me. I looked around to see the familiar sight of Edward's room, it was dark but I knew he was still with me by the feel of his cold hard arm around my waist.

"Edward" I murmured aloud still drugged with sleepy eyes. I rolled over to see him staring at me patiently with a small smile. I must have been asleep longer than I thought because night time had already seemed to have set in long ago.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Bella" his voice was quiet in the night and it was calm. He stroked my hair with his free hand while giving a small sigh "I did a terrible thing tonight by telling you what I did"

"By telling me the truth?" I asked bewildered by his choice of words "Edward I'm glad you told me what you did. How else would we be able to stand up to this thing if you didn't? I would rather you leave but if staying here is the only way to protect everyone else…" I shuddered and Edward squeezed me tighter to his chest.

I could tell from his expression however that he wasn't pleased with my words "I'm not having you put at risk because of this Bella. I've already arranged things with Esme to take both you and Charlie out of the country by tomorrow night. Carlisle will tell your Father whatever he has to so that he leaves with you to Phoenix."

My eyes hardened just as my heart beat widely with fear "I'm not leaving you Edward. Charlie can go but I'm not going without you or the rest of your family. Either we go together or I stay with you to fight this thing, it's as simple as that" I had never been so serious in all my life and I squashed the feelings of uneasy by biting my bottom lip sharply.

"Bella be reasonable…" Edward began but I cut him off by shaking my head stubbornly.

"I want to stay with you to make sure we all get out of this alive." I knew I was on the verge of tears when my voice broke on the last two words and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

He didn't move from where he was but he did look away "One way or another Bella I want you on that plane tomorrow".

I knew from the tone of his voice that it wouldn't be open to discussion anymore. I turned my face away to blink away the tears that were burning my eyes when he cupped my chin and pulled my face to his lips. When we broke apart a small tear had fallen down my cheek; Edward caught it and kissed me again.

"I love you Isabella Swan and I don't want to lose you" he whispered, causing more tears to fall. He kissed me then, full on the lips, and there was a desperate urgency in them that caused the fear in my stomach to prickle all the way to my spine.

His shoulders went rigid then and instantly I knew something wasn't right. He stopped kissing me and while I gasped for breath he emitted a low growling snarl from somewhere deep in his chest.

In a flash he was up and away from me.

"Edward?" I asked, still a little disoriented "What is it, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer at first and that's when I felt my heart begin to really race. He looked away from me, towards the window that overlooked the back courtyard. It was like he was listening to something that was beyond my hearing, I watched as he gripped the windowsill so tight that I heard it crack and splinter.

I sat up almost immediately and threw the covers to expose my legs; I was at his side in an instant.

I touched a hand to his shoulder, trying to quell the panic "Is someone out there?"

"Yes" Edward nodded after a moments silence "It's Jacob"

My expression became confused "Jake is here? What is he doing baying at the moon?"

I expected some kind of response, a grin or a chuckle, but no words escaped his lips. I squinted into the backyard and sure enough I could see the fuzzy outline of a tall man sanding in the moonlight on the grassy plane.

"Bella…" Edward's voice was hesitant and I steeled myself against it for his next words "Quil and Jared are at Emily's house hurt. They were attacked by what they could only assume was the Hunter"

I paled instantly "But…they said he wouldn't be here for three more days"

"I guess the Hunter was moving quicker then they thought. Jacob said this thing is unlike anything we've ever faced and it doesn't back down from a challenge, it was stronger then they expected, and it took the ones who were out on patrol down easily. It seems the Hunter's magic is affecting their transformation ability as well..."

Edward's face was scrunched in concentration and he flexed his hand to mine unconsciously to hold it tight.

"Is Jake ok?" I didn't want to ask but I wanted, no I _needed_ the answer so bad that it literally burned in my chest. It was as if a crackling fire had been summoned inside of me and wouldn't go out.

There was a moments pause as Jake relayed more news to him "No" Edward shook his head "It's just Quil and Jared. The Hunter seemed to have backed off after they had reverted into their human form. Jacob was the first one on the scene and took them to Emily's house"

I breathed a sigh of relief, the painful inferno was still there and I was shaking a little, but I was at least happy to know that Jake was safe.

I gulped a little bit of air and asked, "Where is the Hunter now?"

Edward shook his head "I don't know, or at least Jake hasn't told me all the details yet. He's saying that it would be best if I go see him. He thinks that we should work together on this"

I blinked a few times "Right now? Shouldn't we get the others first?…"

Edward shook his head "There's no time. I would probably have better luck finding the trail on my own and then I can double back and get the others".

The knot in my stomach grew tighter, I didn't like the idea of Edward and Jake out they're alone when Jared and Quil had been hurt so easily. But Edward seemed confident enough that they wouldn't have to go to far that he would need to get reinforcements.

"Ok" I said reluctantly "Just be careful ok?"

Edward smiled and kissed my lips "I will. Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can"

He turned away from me then and opened the window. A cool blast of the nights chilly air wafted in as Edward crouched on the cracked window sill.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella" he said to me without looking over his shoulder "I'll make sure of it"

A lump formed in my throat and I extended my hand towards him, but as soon as I had he jumped and landed on the ground below. I closed my fingers into a fist and held it against my chest, which was pounding rapidly. I watched as Edward met up with Jake before they both disappeared out of sight.

I stayed in the same position for a long time forcing myself not to cry. After a while the cool nights air raised goose bumps on my exposed arms and I turned towards the bed to wrap up in its blankets. I inhaled deeply while closing my eyes; it still had Edwards scent on it and I found the smell of it comforting.

A loud buzzing sound caused me to jump so violently that I fell off the bed and cracked my head off the floor. I cursed and rubbed the spot that was already forming an egg and groped around for my cell that was on the nightstand. I found it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, wondering if maybe Edward had found something already.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to call to see if you're ok. I got your number from your Dad and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again for what happened earlier today. I don't know…"

Something clicked in the back of my head and I felt my whole body go numb "Jake?" I asked weakly starting to feel sick "Where's Edward?"

The voice on the other end faltered "Edward? What do you mean Bella isn't he with you?"

The cold realization hit me just like a punch to my stomach; it all had been a trap.

I dropped the phone to the floor. It clattered and I could hear Jake saying "Hello? Bella are you there?" over and over.

But it didn't matter because I had vaulted the door open and ran down the stairs.Jasper was in the living room pouring over what seemed like old books. He looked up when he seen me coming.

"Bella?" he asked, rising instantly "What's wrong?"

I felt calming waves come my way but they had little effect on me, I ignored them and started to choke on my own words.

"It's Edward…it wasn't Jake out there…" I couldn't talk properly, the fear was blinding me

"Slow down Bella. I don't understand, where's Edward? What's going on?"

Hot tears ran down my face "I don't know! The Hunter pretended to be Jake and Edward went after him. He thought they could help one another…he's in danger Jasper…"

I began to cry harder, his calming soothing words had no effect on me.

"Wait here I'll go get Carlisle and the others," he said finally, leaving me to run back up the stairs.

But I didn't wait as soon as Jasper was out of sight I turned and ran. I had to find Edward…I had to find him before it was to late…


	12. Chapter 12

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: This is another reason why I rated this story 'Mature'. This one may seem a little out there but I really wanted to get some face time with the darker side of the Vampire world. Please don't hate me everyone! I promise things will get better. Although you may want to advert your eyes Heartsandroses :(

Also as you can see I'm in desperate need of a Beta Reader. School and work sucks up too much of my life to be able to commit to making these FF's as great as I would like them. Also, I'm slightly stupid when it comes to grammar. Anyone willing to sign up for the job please PM me :)

-----

I was running so hard that I couldn't even feel the bits of rocks and snarled tree roots dig into the bottom of my feet. Trees, with their branches curled like a thousand tiny fingers, scrapped at the bare flesh on my arms and bit into my clothes so that they ripped easily.

But I ignored it; I ignored all of it. There was only one thing on my mind that mattered and anything beyond that wasn't needed. I had to find Edward, I needed to find him before the Hunter did.

"Bella!" a voice called from behind me "Bella, you have to stop running!"

It was Alice and I was sure the others weren't far behind. I didn't want them out here; they could be in danger as well!

I knew I should stop and explain what was going on to all of them--but I couldn't--not until I knew every last one of my family members were safe. The wounds on my arms were already weeping fresh blood down my limbs and I knew because of that they wouldn't get to close. It hurt my heart knowing that I had to resort to something so low but I didn't want anyone else's life to be in jeopardy.

I was going to save them the same way they had saved me.

"Please come back Bella!" it was Carlisle this time and I knew the scent of my blood hadn't affected him by the closeness of his voice "It isn't safe out here".

But still, I pressed deeper into the woods.

I continued on and on until each breath I took tore at my lungs with a painful jab to the chest. Soon the echoes and cries of the ones I held so dear had faded into the darkness. I had screamed Edward's name so many times that my voice had gone hoarse and my vision had gone blurry from exhaustion. I dropped to the forest floor and hugged my knees tight as a lance of pain shot through my temple; I steeled myself against it waiting for the onset of what would be a devastating headache.

There was a crunch of leaves from just ahead and a branch snapped. My head whipped up and I scrambled to my feet.

"Wh-who is it? Whose out there?" I struggled to keep myself calm as my eyes searched the dark abyss for the intruder.

The branches swayed and were pulled back "Bella?" the voice asked, "Is that you?"

I faltered a bit as I tried to put the name to the face as an older male stepped into view. I suddenly knew who he was by his dark blue uniform and his shiny gold badge.

"Officer Horton?" I asked, recognizing him as a member of my Father's police force "What are you doing out here?"

The man's brown hair was tousled and his jacket was torn but his kind eyes and soothing voice lured me into submission and so I ignored the nagging voice that told me to run away.

The Officer scratched the side of his face and shrugged his shoulders "I could ask you the very same thing. Does your Dad know you're way out here Bella? I bet he'll be awful worried if he did", he had taken a few steps closer to me and I hadn't moved from my spot. I didn't have time to play twenty questions right now—every minute I wasted could have been Edward's last. I shuddered at the thought.

The man noticed "Are you cold? Geez, what were you thinking not brining a coat out here with you. And your not wearing shoes either? Bella, I thought your Father taught you better than that" he moved even closer and reached out a hand towards my face. It was then that I saw that his fingers were stained with blood, I gave a startled cry and backed away.

And then there was suddenly so many things happening at once that had I blinked I would have missed it all. From our left there was a low guttural cry as a grizzly figure covered in fur jumped from the trees and ensnared my would be kidnapper with its giant hair covered hands.

"Bella run!" it yelled and I registered the voice after a moment's pause.

"Jake, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come for me, you have to get out of here!" I yelled at him desperate for him to follow me to someplace safer. The voice that had spoken from my lips shook with the realization of what had happened to him; the Hunter was telling the truth when he told Edward that the magical powers he was bestowed affected the transformation of both of Jake's forms. He had been caught in between to become half man/half wolf.

Officer Horton tumbled to the ground and was up in an instant, he pulled his gun from his belt and shot a few rounds that grazed Jacob's mangled half wolf half-man form. I screamed and covered my head with my hands on instinct.

"Get out of here Bella! This guy is being controlled by the Hunter's magic, you have to make a run for it, you have to make sure everyone else is safe!" Jake didn't turn to face me even as he tried to wrangle the gun from the other mans hands.

I stood terrified even though I knew his words were true.

"But Jake…" I whispered "What about you?" He laughed then and the sound was darker than I remembered but light enough that there was no hint of regret in his voice.

"You don't think I can handle this guy? Give me some more credit than that" he grunted, as he sent the man sprawling to the ground "I'll be right behind you Bells, after all somebody has to chase those shadows away right?"

He grinned then and I saw a trace of my personal sun beneath the layer of thick shaggy fur that coated it. I nodded and turned around not being able to speak past the lump in my throat. I ran into the woods and soon the grunts of Officer Horton and Jake's were cut off by the silence of the forest.

I knew Jake had come for me when I had spoken to him on the phone earlier that night. He had sensed something was wrong and crossed the boarder in order to search for me. I wanted to go back, I wanted to take him with me so that we could find Edward together but I knew it wouldn't have been any use. He was just as stubborn as I was when protecting someone.

I ran harder and faster then I had before and burst through the trees to end up on a deserted street corner. I looked around for something familiar but everything looked the same as I whirled my head to the right and then to the left. There was something odd about how silent everything was. There were no lights on in the homes that lined each side I looked; even the moon above hid its face as well as if it sensed something sinister was brewing in the air.

And that's when I heard it—beyond the deafening silence I heard someone call my name. With a burst of energy I bounded down the deserted lane and turned the corner onto a new road; one that looked very familiar.

My heart jumped in my chest when I realized it was the street in which I lived on. My house was just a few feet down now and I wondered if maybe Charlie was finally home. I could go to him and tell him that robbers or murderers or _something _had attacked Edward and his family. We would be able to find Edward in time…we could save him together.

I almost laughed hysterically as I pushed through the door and stumbled in through the front porch. I tried flicking on the hall switch only to find that it was dead. Had the power been cut off by the storm? Was that the reason why there were no lights on anywhere? I ventured in towards the kitchen feeling a sick prickling sensation bubble all the way up into my throat.

Something was wrong; something was _very_ wrong.

"…Charlie?" I asked as my voice cracked "Dad, are you here?"

I tripped on something hard on my way into the kitchen; I was falling face forwards when I caught myself by using the edge of the table to steady my legs. I turned around slowly as fear gripped my shoulders. The obstacle that lay by my feet that I had assumed was nothing more than a pair of my father's shoes was large and motionless. There had been something off about it; there had been give in the side of the object when I had hit it with my big toe. I knelt to examine it and discovered that it wasn't clothes or a pair of my father's shoes at all.

It was a body. And there was more then one of them._This isn't happening…This isn't… _

I wanted to scream as loud as I could but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out of it, I was frozen in fear, in shock, my heart pounding at such an incredible rate that I was sure that it was going to burst from my chest. 

_Run_, I told myself,_ If you want to live then run. _

But I could not. The terror was so deep within my veins that my legs would not obey the command. I could not move. 

My eyes ticked to my right and then to my left as if I was an animal cornered; I had no escape route. I threw my gaze again onto the ones that caused me so much fear, so much agony, and whimpered a little. They were all their: Jessica, Eric, Angela, Lauren, Tyler and all were staring with unseeing eyes as each neck jutted out in odd angles. Charlie and Renee, my mother and father, were there to, there bodies mangled and propped together as if they were sharing one last moment—a lovers embrace.

Tears rushed from eyes, burning all the way down my cheeks to mix in with the blood at my feet, I didn't even have try to ignore the feeling of disgust that was rooted in my belly by it. I was convinced I was going to die here…

"Bella?" the voice was light, musical, and I recognized after a moment that it was humming a lullaby I knew so well.

I whirled on the spot "Edward!" I breathed; I nearly wilted at the sight of him "We have to get out of here before whatever monster comes back to kill us like they did to…"

I couldn't finish the words, they were choked off by hard sobs that racked through my body. I looked up at him and was astonished to see him smiling, he hadn't moved from his spot and I was much too weak to go to him but I saw it there. My favorite smile was placed serenely upon his lips.

"Monster?" he repeated, almost amused "My dear sweet Bella is that anyway to speak about your fiancé?"

I swayed a little, my legs buckling, as the gravity of his words hit me with full force.

"But James would do this…not you…never you…" I gulped, and started again more frantic this time "You don't kill humans Edward. That's not what you do--it just isn't in your nature!"

But Edward Cullen just laughed, it was a cruel and violent one and I flinched at the sound it made as I looked at his angelic face.

"It isn't in my nature? Bella, I'm a _Vampire,_ I kill things all the time" he paused, and turned his head to one side "I told you this before though haven't I? That I murdered people—rapists, abusers, and thieves and yet you never so much as blinked an eye, you just turned the other cheek. How is this any different? It's human nature to have faults—envy, greed, lust, there all there you know. In each and every one of you, so how is this any different than when I judge criminals? I'm doing this world a favor".

I couldn't handle what he was saying, I wanted to scream now more than ever "This isn't you, please God, remember who are Edward!"

The smile faded from his lips then, his expression turning cold "Your wrong Bella…" he paused, and appeared to be studying me "This is _exactly _who I am".

He made his way to me, reached out with both of his hands and grasped the sides of my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks; he pulled me to him. His teeth slipped easily into the soft flesh of my throat.

"This is what you wanted Bella" he loosened his grip on my shoulders and I slowly felt myself slip from his arms.

"To be like me…"

There were others behind him now, all with glowing red orbs.

"To be like us"

And then there wasn't anything anymore except for the slowly dying beat of my own heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: So after an extremely long hiatus from the World Wide Web I am back and here with a vengeance! I thought a few times of having AN Chapter explaining why I wasn't around -- which was because of school/midterms -- but I decided against it because I know how much they annoy me when I think an author has updated and it turns out to be the exact opposite. The good news is I'm acing my courses because of my diligence to focus solely on them! Though the bad news is everything else suffered because of it! 

I can honestly say I despise what I've done to this story. I should have focused more on planning this puppy out before I raced head on into it! At least it's a learning curve for the next ones I tackle. Thankfully, a special woman helped me salvage some of it.

**Special Note**: A very special thank you now goes out to the very talented and very amazing _Official_ Beta Reader for my stories—Ksangi! She did a wonderful job helping me with this chapter and I honestly want to call her 'The Walking Thesaurus who saved my butt from humiliation!" but I think I would scar her for life with my silly names. In all seriousness though thank you so very much Ksangi, you are extremely kind and patient and downright _**amazing! **_This wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you!

P.S. The next chapter will be posted sometime this weekend! I'm just doing a little fine tuning to it in between projects :)

----

Fear appears dark and ominous, it talks to me, whispers my weakness; it speaks of conditions, of my own mortality. It told me a story of life and death and that I had no control over either of them--I was utterly alone here.

Or at least that's what I thought. I knew what I had seen and felt couldn't have been real, Edward's cool, sweet breath on my neck and his soft lips around my jugular as he suckled softly at the blood that pumped freely there, I knew in my heart that it wasn't true. The fear, however, that gripped my entire being definitely _was_. I had walked right into a trap, not realizing until it was too late.

My face was pressed against a cold and hard surface, my hands were bound, and blinding darkness greeted me when I opened my eyes. Dense, smothering darkness clogging all of my other senses so that I was unable to do anything. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew that I wanted to get out of here, out of whatever deep and dark place I was in.

"It's kind of like your own personal hell isn't it?" The words were sharp and bold; they were a stinging contrast to Edward's smooth as velvet voice.

I took a deep breath and gulped "Who are you? Who…What do you want?"

The voice chuckled and it was a deep and unruffled laugh, "That's so cliché isn't it? The kidnapped girl asking such a question, A better question to ask is 'What _don't_ I want?' because in reality I want everything."

I was suddenly cast from the shadows by a flickering flame that stung my eyes and warmed my tear stained face with its bright rays. The place I was in was unfamiliar, it wasn't my home it was more like a stone cellar than anything else. I cringed as a cockroach skittered right across my chest, but that wasn't what made me want to scream. The scream bubbled in my throat as a figure emerged from the darkness a skeletal man whose skin looked as if it had been stretched over his flesh. When my gaze reached his face I peered into his eyes, a cold shiver shot down my spine. They gave me the telltale signs to what was going on. This man was radiating waves of pure evil -- this man was The Hunter.

"When I put someone in that state they usually don't wake up at all", his head casually tilted his voice matching the brittle appearance of his body, "on the rare occasion they do they've gone insane as a result." His brow furrowed as he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

All of my instincts were screaming at me to struggle -- to fight this and run -- but my heart was telling me something completely different. It was relieved because if I was here, with this man, then there was a possibility that Edward was safe and that's all that really mattered to me. If I could keep him talking then maybe, just maybe, there was a chance I could save the others…the rest of my family…

I shifted my eyes away from his inscrutable glare, "What did you do to me?" I hissed, "I knew it couldn't have been Edward…but it was…"

"So real?" The Hunter finished and barked a laugh, "It's a talent that we of my family have cultivated through the centuries. Create an illusion of sorts make the enemy see what is not there. Present them with their greatest fear perhaps or an impossible situation and the mind will do the rest. I plant the seed and spread the lies and your own imagination takes over. Your mind however was difficult to infiltrate, it was closed to all of my usual tactics so I had to…improvise. That's where Mr. Tim Horton came in I used his rather large features as a play against you, as a stand in for your werewolf friend. Sort of a mythical stuntman if you will." He chuckled darkly, "But while your mind is hard to access while you are awake it still dreams, your subconscious, _that's_ where I found your weak link."

I was stunned by all of this information, my brain tried to retain it but it faltered a few times. Could this man really be so powerful as to attack my subconscious when not even Edward's own mind reading powers couldn't? It seemed impossible and yet it had happened.

Something else clicked by his words "So the blood?" I asked remembering the sickly sweet copper of it on the older officer's hand.

The Hunter's eyes lit up "Did Edward bite him you mean? No he seemed far too concerned about getting back to you for that. I'm sure it took every last bit of strength to resist from tearing his throat out though. Getting a few minor scrapes is what I would consider lucky. Your Edward was smart he recognized my plan the moment we left the safety of his family grounds. He tried to flee as soon as he realized what was going on and Mr. Horton tried to stop him -- as I had him imagine that he was a criminal. He was hurt in the process though I'm sure by now he has had the most terrifying night of his life wouldn't you agree? What with being attacked by Vampires and Werewolves", he chuckled.

The Hunter paused a moment and my muscles ached with tension. He pursed his lips and turned his head to one side as he gazed down at me again "You know I'll never understand the infatuation of human's with creatures of the dark.", he spouted, his appearance seemed so old but the way he spoke was as if he was younger -- a teenager perhaps. "Half of them don't even believe they are real and yet here you are living the ultimate fantasy of the ones who do. That's what really disgusts me about you…that you could love something like that. Something so completely unnatural, hideous…..a monster."

I flinched and felt heat rise to the back to my throat "He's not a monster", I whispered through clenched teeth "None of them are!"

The Hunter seemed surprised by the tone of my voice but it was quickly replaced by a firm sense of loathing "They chose to be a monster. They accepted their fate the moment they opened their undead eyes."

Nothing The Hunter was saying made sense to me. He didn't know the Cullen's or Jake like I did, he didn't know their kind hearts and self sacrifice, he didn't know how much I loved them all.

"You're wrong!" I spat my eyes on the verge of tears, "They didn't choose anything!"

My thoughts wavered to Rosalie and her tragic story, I thought of Esme and her dead child, of Carlisle and Emmett and all of my newfound family. Then I thought of Edward and the tears fell rapidly as I imagined him in a hospital bed on the brink of death while his mother pleaded for his life. He didn't want this, to be the way he was now, but he had been given the gift to live with a newfound life. And I…_I_ was willing to give up my life to do the very same. I knew I wouldn't regret my choice when it was carried through. Nothing would be as it had been in my nightmare that this person had implanted into my mind we would fight our natural instincts as vampires and we would triumph. Together…with Edward… we could overcome anything.

The Hunter laughed then and his lips stretched back onto his to thin face "Oh they didn't did they? They have preyed on beings by drinking their blood. They could choose not to eat if they wanted to and waste away into nothingness. The demon inside of them consumes them, they become a victim inside there very own body."

I shook my head "That's not true they don't kill humans. They are good…they are not like the bad ones…like the Volturi."

The Hunter's eyes flashed in the flickering light and I saw the hidden wounds in his eyes of a long ago past "That's true", he agreed, running a hand through his thin oily black hair "But all of your new family have murdered someone, why your precious Edward for instance is no better than I. He choose to be a vigilante and killed dozens of men over a five year span as an act of rebellion against the very man who gave him his cursed existence. As for the Volturi…they have their purpose…for the moment."

'_He knows of the Volturi?' _I thought '_What use would they have to him? There the ones who should be exterminated….so why?' _

The reason suddenly dawned on me, the only way The Hunter would have had contact with the Volturi, the same breed of vampires who had the glowing red eyes of my nightmare, would be for information of some kind. But for what possible reason would this man have for coming after the Cullen's, a vegetarian breed, when he had the Volturi so close within his grasp? It just didn't make any sense. 

"The werewolves are the same way, they chose to be the way they are now", The Hunter continued, as if he hadn't paused, "They may have been born into cursed bodies, a curse bestowed on them by the mere presence of vampires, but they choose to take a different form and for that they must regrettably be destroyed."

"How are you any different?" I asked becoming angry, "You kill them because of their so-called choices but what about the people of Forks? They have no say in any of this at all!"

The Hunter's face suddenly turned into a vicious snarl, a growl rose from his throat to reverberate against the four walls.

"Your wrong girl" I am different, and I alone have the right to judge all of humanity. Being a vampire or werewolf may only be part of what those monsters are but for me being a Hunter is what I _am. _I have no say in the matter the path of my life was decided for me even before I was born. Do you know what that's like? To be a tool in something you have no control over. I can't switch off the other side, the side that compels me to exterminate everything that goes against nature, like they do. My own father made sure the mantle was passed down to me by killing himself. I won't do that to my child and I am going to end this. I'm going to end it here with you, your friends, and this entire town so that when I die the mantle will die with me and one more part of the world will be cleansed."

"But people will know…the rest of the world will realize that an entire town was murdered. You won't get away with this, someone will fill find you, stop you, they will make sure your caught!"

"And what good will it do for you then? You'll all be dead. I'll poison the town's reservoir or set the trees on fire and let it take away these poor souls naïve spirits. Either way I'll be long gone before anyone even realizes what's happened", his voice was bitter with malice but there wasn't a shred of regret in his voice.

"So why do you need me then? What good am I to you?" I asked, as I tried to keep my voice even. I thought I heard the slightest grinding sound like metal was being sheared off its hinges.

"Have you heard the expression, Lead a horse to water and it will drink? Well I say Lead bloodthirsty monsters to a human and they will consume it! You are the prey that will be the down fall of these…_things._"

"That's where you're wrong Hunter" it was that voice, the voice I dreamed of every time I went to sleep. My heart leapt into my throat as I fleetingly caught a glimpse of Edward. He had the same perfect composure he always did, the same eyes, the same angelic lips -- he wasn't the visage of the nightmare that the Hunter had made him out to be. He was the same Edward I had always known, always loved. But there was one difference between him and the one I knew…he was _angry. _

The Hunter smiled, it wasn't a happy or surprised one, it was one of vengeance. He was still kneeling before me as he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his spider like fingers, I could barely hear his words over Edward's deafening snarl, so instead I read his lips as he whispered "Now you'll see…it's finally show time."


	14. Chapter 14

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own. 

AN: I promised myself I would wait a few more days – just a few more -- so I could get to work on the next chapter without any worries. But sadly my will power caved and I just couldn't resist posting this when Ksangi worked her lovely magical powers and helped me to fix all of the many errors and flaws that my little brain has when it comes to grammar and other such things. So I want you all to give Ksangi a wonderful round of applause because she honestly and full heartily deserves it. She's an amazing woman and I'm so proud that I'm able tocatch a glimpse of her powerful mind. Thanks again hun :)

Oh and a Happy St. Patrick's day/weekend to you all! Be safe this weekend and have fun. The next chapter should be ready by next week (Come on Vampire speed don't fail me now!)

Enjoy!

* * *

The world seemed to move in slow motion, as it was all colors and hues. My entire family was safe, they were all here, and my heart swelled with the intensity of seeing each of their faces. I saved Edwards for last I looked past his expression, his angered and feral stance, and looked deep into his topaz eyes. I saw within them the whispers of fear that danced brightly-- he was deathly afraid -- he was afraid for me. 

How many more times could this happen? How many more times did I have to put my loved ones in danger because I was too blind to see what was going on -- to stubborn? If we lived through this I was sure Edward would chastise me if he knew I was thinking of those things. The question was though…would we get through this? Would we live to see another day?

Pulling on my bound wrists The Hunter had me up in the air and crushed against his chest like a shield. I could feel the cold length of steel at my neck I held my breath for a moment as I felt its razor edge dig into my skin. I could see them all clearly then, my family and friends, whose faces were like those from my nightmare as they all stared at The Hunter with contempt. I watched as Jacob growled and Edward snarled but I didn't struggle, they were safe, and that alone was enough to keep me strangely still.

"Ah careful boys…we wouldn't want my hand to slip now would you?" my captor teased with a voice devoid of any humor. It was completely bitter now -- deep and vengeful. I wondered what was keeping him from doing it, from slicing my throat open, but when The Hunter opened his mouth to speak again it was clear that this was far from over.

"So we finally meet, I finally get the chance to come face to face with the very reason for my existence, the reason why I'm here to shatter each and every one of your lives" still there was no trace of sarcasm in his voice, he didn't sound like a teenager as he did before, now he just sounded like a bitter old man. He chuckled lightly and I felt his chest rise and fall behind me "But I guess you already knew that didn't you Carlisle? Or should I call you…Uncle?"

Everyone but Carlisle and Edward seemed surprised by these words. I watched as amber eyes flickered to their sire's face, their entire reason for existence, and he was related to this man? Only Carlisle and Edward remained totally focused on me. I watched as Esme placed a hand on her husbands arm, it was a gesture of comfort, but I wondered if it was also a gesture of reassurance.

"You're lying…" Emmett growled, "There's no way Carlisle could be related to someone like you!"

The Hunter grunted "Oh he couldn't could he? You think you know him that well -- that you know exactly what his grim past entails? You really are all fools then because you know nothing!"

I wanted to agree with Emmett but a nagging voice in the back of my head kept whispering the warning signs that we had missed. So was that what the Volturi were for? Was that the information that he had wanted to extract from them, the whereabouts of the Cullen family so he could kill Carlisle? It seemed like an impossible situation and yet the pieces were starting to fall into place. Jake and the rest of the pack were able to pick up on the signs of The Hunter before we did -- the anger that this man emitted affected them and in turn their phasing abilities -- as the Hunter worked his mind mojo on them. Then he came after Edward, being the closest thing Carlisle had to a son. Then through Edward he came after me, as a way to lure everyone into his raging web of destruction.

I could hear the sneer in his voice as he spoke of another life "Your brother found out what you had become -- he spent his whole life searching for you, waiting for the day when he could capture and see to your demise", he said sharply, as if he had heard the story a thousand times over but never had the chance to relate it himself "It was his loathing that was eventually his undoing however, he died on the night his son was born. Your brother wanted to kill you so desperately that the essence of his hatred, his soul, was passed to his son. There were other Hunters of course but both you and your brother had the original stem of genes that lay dormant until it resurfaced in the face of a threat -- the threat of you. And so the reign of a new legend was born until here we are now. With this battle finally coming to an end, as I take away everything that you have held so dear, just as vampires, like you, have done for countless generations."

The arcane dagger shone in the wan candlelight, the length of its blade so long that I could see it out of the corner of my left eye, it was deathly wicked. I looked closer and it seemed to be coated in a clear glistening substance -- almost as if it were a thick wet toxin whose fumes smelled sweet. It didn't take long for it to click in my head. I could almost hear Jasper's warning in my mind and see the crescent shaped scars that littered his ghostly pale body.

The toxin was vampire venom -- the only thing capable of piercing their stone cold flesh. It may not have been Kryptonite but it could definitely be just as deadly. My mind went instantly blank. I only had one chance now, I wasn't strong enough to be like the third wife before, but now…now I had no choice.

"Do it" I whispered, my vocal cords strained against the pressure of his grasp but my words were audible.

I watched as my family member's eyes widened. Alice covered her mouth and Jake looked like he was going to be sick with terror; his mangy body that was still covered in wolf fur shook with disbelief. But my eyes were only for Edward then -- I let everything else fade away.

He shook his head "Bella…no…" he whispered, "Bella you don't understand what you're saying!"

My eyes welled with tears -- the tears that my lover could never shed -- and took another deep breath. "You can still make them pay by killing me. Do it and let the others go free", I made my voice as forceful as I could manage and I was pleased that my tone never wavered.

The Hunter grinned or I assumed he did because Jasper let out a feral growl at him before he spoke "I didn't know you could be so valiant my dear, but please, do not confuse bravery with stupidity. No matter what vain sacrifice you offer you are all going to die here tonight."

He gripped my throat and gave it a tight squeeze; I coughed lightly before gasping as my lungs constricted for air -- I saw Edward snap then as he lunged toward me but his efforts were held back by Carlisle whose face slipped into a scowl as The Hunter flicked out the blade of the dagger, the one dipped in the venom of an already dead Vampire, and released his fingers from my neck. I knew what had to be done then, my mind was screaming at me to run away, but I knew what was going to happen -- the blade would pierce Carlisle's skin and would render him useless -- no matter his vampire powers.

So I lunged just half a fraction before Carlisle did and I took the knife instead. It pierced deep within my abdomen. With a shuddering exhale I could instantly feel my veins turn into liquid fire as the toxin spread through my body. It was a crippling sensation and the force of our collision shot us back with an unseen force. The Hunter was tossed like a rag doll across the room and landed with a resonating crash just as I was snatched from the air -- the warm furry arms were enough to tell me who it was. I gasped for air as fresh blood from the wound around the dagger streamed down my body. Edward was by my side in an instant. His strong arms held me as his icy cold hands ran across my face. The caresses weren't enough to dull the fire that pulsed through my body but it gave me more comfort then I ever thought possible.

The world around me erupted into snarls and curses and mixed emotions but amongst all of the confusion I heard the saddest sound of all. It was enough to break my heart and I desperately fought through the fog so that I could identify it.

"This isn't right…" I murmured with a sigh, reaching up to cup Edwards left cheek "Angel's shouldn't cry."

A bitter cough came from his throat "I'm no Angel, I'm a monster. I wasn't able to help you…I wasn't able to save you…"

"You are not a monster," I said as I fumbled around blindly until I found the hand that lay on my burning face. A smile lifted the corners of my weak lips and I intertwined my fingers with his. "You are my savior Edward; you're my Angel of Mercy."

He knew what I was asking, what the next choice would entail, but he shook his head reluctantly "What if I…can't control……what if I take too much? What if…"

But we both knew what would happen if he didn't act fast. There wasn't enough venom in my blood to turn me into a Vampire before I succumbed to my injuries -- in other words I would die before I ever opened my eyes to a new life.

"I'm going to need some help," he said finally, quietly. I was still coherent enough to hear Jake fight what he was saying but in the end he was outnumbered – when it finally came down to it he really didn't want me to die here either. He moved out of the way as Edward spoke quickly "Alice…Rosalie…Jasper…everyone I need you to come here."

I watched as one by one they knelt beside me, there eyes were a mirror of Edwards liquid topaz, and I found the very idea comforting. They were all here with me, to get me through this, they all wanted me to be apart of their family.

Only one of member of my family lingered behind.

"I was a fool…this shouldn't have happened" The Hunter whispered, I imagined his body had been shattered against the stone wall. His head lolled to one side even as he spoke. I watched as Carlisle gave a grim smile "No, it shouldn't have. You should have been free to chose your own life and your own destiny and not been forced to follow the path that someone else had set for you. For that my nephew, my own flesh and blood, I am truly sorry."

I thought I could see a faint trickle of tears form at the corner of the Hunter's eyes as he chuckled softly "I…I guess I really was a fool after all…." deaths firm hands gripped him and the Hunter, the man with the only living tie to Carlisle, spoke no more.

Carlisle bowed his head and closed his nephew's eyes. He stood then and knelt directly next to his son and placed one hand on his shoulder and nodded.

It was time.

I felt Edward lean closer to me, his breath was cool and sweet on my neck as his lips pressed on my throat, giving me a delicate kiss before he opened his mouth and slid his razor sharp teeth deep into my throat.

And then one by one my immortal family did the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Only one month till Breaking Dawn! Originally I had planned for the Volturi to be take the place of that darn Hunter idea I had and have the story end up like this. I wanted to throw the wedding in there as well and squeeze in some things about Alice but my real life tends to hate my internet one. I wish so many people didn't have to die in my family, it's becoming a bit morbid.

I didn't want to bother Ksanagi because of my great leave of absence so I'm sure my grammar is just as bad as ever. I'm updating once every few days with a special chapter for Ksnagi near the end as she inspired me just how to cram it in before I finished up. Thank you for that hun!

* * *

It seemed like I had waited for this moment for so long; this was what I had truly wanted in my secret heart of hearts. It didn't matter that I was going to become one of them like this as long as I could be with them -- to be a part of their family completely and to live by Edward's side for all eternity was what I really desired. The feeling of my family however -- their presence more so then the act they were performing -- was something that comforted me. The searing pain in my veins were a testament to the toxins that would rise beneath the surface of my skin to harden and crystallize forming those shimmering gems that magically sparkled in the sun. It would increase my adrenalin so I would be as strong as Emmett and as fast as Edward -- I would also always crave blood -- the blood that would be replaced by this deadly poison.

Eventually even the screams I made died away from my throat; not because my voice was hoarse but because my bodies natural defence had kicked in, it was slowly going into shock. This seemed to frighten Carlisle the most and I could feel him work faster, harder, so that my organs wouldn't shut down and give me less time then I already had. The pain in my stomach was dull in comparison to the liquid fire in my veins. Like a bad sun burn my skin felt taunt; they were tight against my aching muscles, and Edward's cool body instinctively soothed it. Quietly in the corner I could see Jacob trembling; his body still shaggy with fur as his shoulders slumped forward with his head buried in his hands. I could see it from his point of view as well, the wicked lions each taking a bite, draining my blood to make me something else. To make me something more, to save me. I really hoped Jake would figure that part out, even if he had objectively agreed to do this, I'm sure he wished he had put up a fight. My parents faces suddenly came into my mind and I cringed away from it, I didn't want to think about Charlie or Renee in that moment, it would be to painful for me to imagine them at my funeral with there heads bowed, just like Jake's with weeping eyes. I was certain my mother would buy an extravagant black dress while my father would wear his best suit, which was probably the same one he wore to my christening after I was born. I hoped Jake would look after them when I was gone; that he would make sure they were always safe as a favour to me. Not seeming to be able to bare it anymore I watched him unexpectedly stand without so much as a backward glance to me, I watched Jake leave out of the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but feel a little piece of me go with him.

Motionless I waited; waited for the change that would take control of my body and create me into something more -- something non human. I would be less fragile then, less breakable and together with Edward I would learn how to be a Vampire, how to be an asset rather then a hindrance. Despite the pain the thought delighted me; that I would somehow be an equal to the Cullen's. I was becoming one of them, I realized in the heat of the moment, I was truly becoming a Vampire. Was it morbid to wonder what I would be like? If I was going to be as pretty as Rosalie or as lithe as Alice? Would I really want to kill someone because of the thirst -- that aching feeling that longed for a humans blood.

"How…how long will it take?" The question arose without time to stop it; the wound in my stomach throbbed dully as if letting me know that I didn't have much time left. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would -- after all I had a much more painful one once before.

Carlisle answered slowly, his breathing steady "With so much venom it should take half a day"

That was twelve hours I calculated. It would be twelve hours until my heart fully stopped beating.

I made everything else fade away then; and I listened to Edward's slow and uneven breathing. Every once in a while I could feel his breath hitch in his chest with emotion before it was pushed away by what seemed like resolve as he gently squeezed my hand again and again, I wondered if he was doing that for reassurance or if he was checking for a pulse. It didn't matter though; his hand was my anchor, my save haven that made me feel this absolute contentment. I imagined that somewhere in my chest my heart was struggling to beat, I could no longer feel it now, but I wondered if I would feel it slow and eventually stop. I was on the brink of death just as Edward had been and I wished that I could comfort him -- to let him know that I wasn't grieving for the life I was going to leave behind -- I was celebrating the life I had yet to live. Little by little I could feel my life force being drained from me and the venom that welled within my families mouths slowly take it's place. I would give up anything for him. I knew that we would both die for one another and though we had actually attempted to on more then one occasion I could feel that this was different. It was the very first time I had felt so close to Edward -- even closer then we consummated our love -- it was as if my very essence was radiating through me to him, to all of the Cullen family. I thought about what Edward said about not having a soul. Even now here like this the thought was ludicrous to me, the thought that he and his family were anything less then Saints, was unheard of.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. A few tears slipped down from my cheeks, those few happy emotions made it easier, and I smiled.

_You have all given me such a wonderful life,_ I thought as I no longer had the strength to speak _Thank you Carlisle…Esme…Jasper…all of you gave me a life worth living…._I gave a gentle squeeze to my Angel's cold hand, a sort of gentle comfort for us both, closed my eyes with my peaceful smile still lightly on my lips and sighed.

_I love you…Edward…  
_  
I felt it then, a sort of unseen ripple through my body, my very core seemed to be singing with bright hues of a gentle aura and I felt connected -- utterly and completely connected to them -- and for one brief instant in time I felt their feelings for me. Their swelling pride was mixed with admiration and kindness and pure love for my entire being, I didn't have to be a Vampire to be a part of their family, in their eyes I already was one of them. For a moment my heart throbbed with the devotion I felt for them, for my family, for Edward, for all of them. And then one by one those same people I held so dear withdrew there teeth from my flesh and sank to the floor next to me.

Was this it, was I a Vampire now?

My entire body felt as if it were pins and needles as if the toxin had worked its way through my system enough to heal it slightly but the anguish of the ordeal was still taking its toll. I ignored all of it -- all of the pain -- and flexed my fingers around Edward's hand.

"…Edward" I turned on my side, the one where he was laying with his head so close to mine, and craned my neck towards him "Is this it…am I one of you now…"

I was scared to speak, like my voice would somehow break some magic spell, and I half expected to suddenly feel different, that I would be something more. But all I really felt was pain and more than a little light headed. It was only when I failed to get a response did I open my eyes and instantly know that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Ed…Edward…" I whispered, horror struck as I regained my sight enough to see his face contort in pain "What is it, what's happening?"

I looked at the rest of my family, they too were withering in a silent agony, as if there bodies were combusting from the inside out.This wasn't right!I was the one who was should have been in pain, it was me who was supposed to be feeling the effects of the venom, the curse of the toxin and the internal fire rage within my veins, not them, it wasn't supposed to be them. I wanted to cry, I couldn't even become a Vampire right, and now the people I loved so much seemed to be dieing. I made my way over to Edward, crawled was more like it, and cried softly into his chest. I poured out my grief because I didn't understand what was happening -- was this some sort of divine punishment? Had I asked God for to much? I choked back a few tears and held myself to Edward, I called his name over and over until I was certain I had drew my last breath. It was then that I felt something I had never felt before. The same heart that I loved so much…was pulsing.

Edward had a heart beat.

It was faint but it was there, drumming steadily beneath Edward's chest to echo within my ears like the sound of a drum. A heart beat; the symbol of life. For one brief second in time I was still; completely and utterly stunned into silence. Seconds ticked by, I frantically looked around at the rest of my family who were as still as Edward now, and wondered if they all had a heart beat as well. I didn't know what to do, how any of this could be possible. I wanted to believe that I was dreaming until I stole a glance at the one body whose chest didn't rise and fall -- the Hunters. Was he the cause of this, the cause of the Cullen's sudden miracle? If he was, how could I have been sure if any of this was even real? That this wasn't just something my mind had conjured up to deal with the stress my body was feeling. I was to fearful not to do something, I didn't want to chance not figuring it out.

So I yelled, I yelled for the one person I knew was our only hope. It wasn't Edwards, but it was the only one who could save them. I just hoped he didn't leave, that he was still somewhere close enough to hear my pleas. After a few minutes I stopped, I was sure my efforts were futile, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jake, he had heard me after all.

"The…Cullen's" I croaked, barley managing the words "Help them Jake, please"

Jake was understandably confused underneath his thick coat of fur. I could see his body trembling, and I heard him sniffle a few times. Had he been crying as well?

"Bells…Bella…I'm so glad…" he was having trouble getting the words out he was so relieved. I suddenly felt even more overwhelmed with emotion but I shook it off, I didn't have any time for feel good moments, I had a family to save.

I took a deep breath to try and articulate my words "The transformation didn't work" I gasped out "We have to get to a hospital"Jake responded as if he had been slapped in the face; instantly he made a movement to pick me up but I shied away from him shaking my head.

"Not me Jake…" I pleaded for him to understand "Something is wrong with the others, with Edward" It was only then did I realize that I was still holding his hand; I didn't want to let go of him.

"We need to make sure that your safe first Bella" Jake said, he looked down at my wound which had partially closed thanks to the healing powers of the venom "You're the one that's human"

Suddenly I wanted to laugh a dry and humourless laugh -- if any of this was my fault then I definitely was anything but human. What if I had caused the Cullen's to revert back? And now that they were so vulnerable they were going to die just as the Hunter had wanted?

"Jake…Edward has a beating heart…" I finished with a spasm in my voice, I was starting to hyperventilate as my breath rasped in my throat.

"That's impossible Bella" he began, his eye brows taunt "There's no way the Cullen's could turn human again"

I shook my head and took his hand that was on my shoulder to replace it on Edward's chest. I watched as confusion turned to bewilderment and then to understanding before Jake backed away and started to shake uncontrollably to the point that he had become one giant blur, he grunted and then with effort he reverted back into human before he left the way he came in. I thought for a second that he was gone, that he had left and that we were all going to die here. But I was wrong of course, a few minutes later Jacob raced back into the room with a introspective expression, as he kneeled by my side and ripped what was left to his shirt off to wrap around my stomach. His hands were to warm against my already hot skin and I tried to ignore the pain because of it.

"The other's are coming" he explained, pressing on the wound "I gave them the location and they are on their way"

I closed my eyes and nodded thinking that maybe there was hope for my family yet. I silently wondered to myself what was going on, why was this happening here and now? Were the Cullen's…was Edward…really turning human? The thought was almost as absurd as them being Vampires in the first place.

It didn't take long for Sam and the others to find the trail Jake had told them about. The Hunter hadn't been lying when he said Paul and Embry had been hurt however, they really had actually fought one another just as the impostor had said they did. It would have gotten much more serious if Sam hadn't intervened and broke up the battle -- even going so far as getting hurt himself -- before both of them backed off each other. Both Paul and Embry felt foolish over it but Sam had quoted saying they would have plenty of time to 'lick their wounds' afterwards. They all filed in through the door making the once large damp cellar feel cramped and Closter phobic -- I grew even more fearful when the Quileute boys began to pick up the Cullen's, What if moving them somehow made it worse? Would Emmett have those huge scars on him all over again or would Edward still be dying from the Spanish Influenza?

"I want to stay with them" I panicked, squirming before Jacob restrained me. He grabbed my arm, his grip was weak but it was enough to stop me from protesting any further.

"You have to go to a hospital Bella" Jake told me firmly, his face grim "We'll take care of this"

I looked at him "Why are you doing this Jake, why are you helping them?"

He smiled, his expression slackened and he sighed "Don't you get it Bella? You need them and I need you, it's as simple as that"I gulped harshly forcing the lump down my throat, my whole body was shaking.

"I know I look like hell right now but I'm not going to let you die here like this" he told me softly, "You have to much to live for" I took one look at the Cullen's and knew he was right.

I nodded at him to comply with his decision, on one condition. "You go with them" I said, fiercely. My tone was subdued however and he was forced to look at me.

He began to protest "Bella…" he struggled with words, a way to be able to convince me that he could take me to the hospital "You need medical attention. Besides, he would never let me live it down if something happened to you," he jerked his head to Edward and I could feel my heart give a tight pang.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head "He won't get that chance if he's not taken somewhere safe Jacob. I have to know that they are protected; that they are being taken care of properly"

I figured out early on that Jake would defend his brothers and I was right, he did, but he also gave me over to Quil who scooped me up with as much ease as Jacob had.

"I want you to take her to a hospital" he informed him, his voice growing more urgent "Make up some story along the way and then call her Dad"I grimaced and Jake noticed "It's the responsible thing to do right? I am a twenty-five year old in theory" he grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He probably knew how numb I was feeling inside by this, the chaos that was inside my head was astounding -- like a swarm of ants were pecking at my brain trying to pull all of the answers out -- or at the very least make me go insane.

Jacob leaned down to kiss my head; his whole form towered over me even with being held in Quil's arms. "We'll make sure their safe Bells, don't worry to much ok?" he turned his back and knelt next to Edward. I took one final glace at them both, and then we were gone.I had no choice but to believe him then. They were my hope right now, the only ones who could save Edward and the others.

Quil walked me to a familiar car and put me in the back seat. It was Edward's silver Volvo and I wondered if he had taken it when he had doubled back to come and find me. I could feel the tears well up to spill down my cheeks; I took a deep breath -- the interior even _smelled_ like him. Quil used his own cell phone to call the Hospital giving them a false story about how the Cullen's had been out walking in the woods after supper when they were attacked by an animal and that I had been caught in the crossfire. He then hung up and dialled another number, I didn't know who it was until he had said my Father's name, I balked at the thought of having to put on a brave face.

Once we arrived the emergency personal were waiting for me; they carefully put me on the stretcher and wheeled me indoors. I blinked at the harsh fluorescent lights as we passed by a sea of faces that all seemed to meld into one. I felt hands all around me then, voices as well, before feeling the sharp bite of alcohol and the feeling of something as it was placed over my face; it took me a moment to realize that it was a breathing mask. I inhaled deeply, my mind suddenly becoming even more muddled. From far away I heard someone call my name; it sounded like they were yelling as the voice suddenly turned more frantic.

"She's lost a lot of blood" someone noted, another voice said in that same far away stupor. I heard a pen scratch over a hard surface "There's a wound here on her stomach; it penetrated through her ribcage but it looks as if it's actually healing. She's lucky Mr. Swan…all those bite marks on her neck must be contributed to something"

There was silence then. I realized someone was counting backwards and I felt sleepier; the drone of doctors and nurses were just beyond my reach, like I was being subdued into a deep sleep. I drifted into a light haze; it wasn't unpleasant. I drew back from the annoying sounds into a quiet sea of darkness as if I were buoyed on an ocean of air, cushioned and safe. But at the back of mind; one detail still rang very clear. I felt a prickle of fear -- a fear for my family -- before drifting off into a cloud of gray.


	16. Chapter 16

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

Did I ever tell you that Ksanagi is a genius and the most sparkly super person I know? She happily welcomed me back with open arms even though I had been away from the web for a long hiatus. I swear I want to buy a silver Volvo with a red bow just for her.

As a side note did anyone get that subtle joke about the officer in this story called 'Tim Horton'? Tim Horton's is actually the name of a coffee shop here in Canada similar to Dunkin Donuts in America. I thought since he's a cop I'd put a dig in about the whole donuts thing. If my two police cousins heard that they would so kill me! Maybe I'll have Mr. Horton have a son named Dunkin? Yeah, I really need to stop with the bad jokes.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was stumbling through the thick fog; searching and grasping for a shred of hope that would lead me back to where I belonged. Where the others were, where my family, my parents, Jake and the pack were…and Edward.

I wasn't trapped in a nightmare, no. I knew my nightmares were always much more potent to my frame of mind, but this, this was as if I were in another state of being, of consciousness. My searching was interrupted by a faint ticking sound; a clock rolling through time perhaps. Or maybe it was the drumming of my own heart? I suddenly remembered what I had been searching for. A ghostly hand reached out for me and I grabbed it; I held it close and tried desperately to see the faceless man in my dreams. Someone began to call my name over and over, the call pulled me in two directions, one towards the faceless man and the other to the voice. Slowly his fingers slipped from my grip, he stepped away into the fog and I lost sight of the man. The pull of the voice increased and gradually I was pulled from the fog.

"Where am I?" the words were hard to get out, my voice was thick and my lips chapped "Who are you?"

I heard someone sigh "She doesn't have amnesia does she Carlisle? I don't think we could handle another soap opera moment"

Who was that? That familiar voice?

"Alice?"

I heard someone shuffle and then place a hand on my head "We're all here Bella honey, you just rest now" there was a pause and I took a deep breath.

"Esme…"

I wanted to cry. I opened my eyes and saw them standing with smiling faces and misty eyes. I had to blink my tears away.

"Your all ok…I'm so glad…" I croaked out, relieved.

Emmett grinned, "Of course we are. If I could handle wrestling with grizzly bears and romping with some nasty wolves then a three day change from something supernatural to mortal is a breeze".

Alice looked like she was going to smack Emmett but I laughed before she could. This was the same old Cullen family I knew and loved.

"Jacob and the rest of the Quileute pack saved us Bella", Esme explained, "We wouldn't have made it without them. They took us to a safe haven and once the transformation was complete they brought us to the hospital where we were treated and then released".

"I don't understand. I wasn't just imagining it…" I took a deep breath, a steadying one and gulped slightly.

Esme smiled and patted my hand, "No Bella, we really are human".

My mind was reeling, trying to figure out just how this was even possible. For the first time I noticed Esme's eyes, they were a light hazel, a sweet honey color that was lighter then the standard vegetarian vampire's. I then looked over to Alice whose eyes were bright blue and to Rosalie who had eyes the color of violet.

"I…how…?", I mouthed, I wasn't recovered enough to ask it. As if I couldn't escape the fog long enough to grasp the tendrils of reason that seemed to be eluding me. Why now? Did the effects of a becoming a vampire only wear on for so long? Or did this have to do with the Hunter?

Carlisle smiled, "I have a few theories actually", he sounded pleased, almost joyful, "But I just want you to know that we are all right, there will be time for questions and answers later. Right now what I need you to do is rest Bella, your Father just stepped out for a while but he's been by your side for the past three days".

I tried to make sense of that in my mind, I faltered and knitted my eye brows together, "Three days?", I repeated, "That's how long I was asleep…?"

Carlisle nodded, his expression strictly going into Doctor/Patient mode, "Believe me the irony isn't lost Bella but it's what the doctor's thought was best for you, they kept you sedated long enough for your mind and body to repair itself. They also stitched your wound and replenished your blood".

It took a moment for me to understand what that actually meant, but I ignored it. I even ignored the odd shimmering look in Carlisle eyes because of what he had said. I had a much more pressing matter to deal with, even when I could feel my chest constrict tightly, I wanted a straight answer.

There was a question hanging in the room that was large enough to choke an elephant. I breathed in through my nose and asked, "Where's Edward?"

For a moment the entire room was silent. Carlisle was the first to speak again, "His transformation took longer then ours. I had him admitted to the ICU a few days ago. He hasn't woken up yet…" his words lay broken and trailed off.

I was too stunned for words, how was I going to survive without Edward? What would the use be of this great miracle if he wasn't around to be able to share it with us? If the universe had a plan for us then I certainly wished it would hurry up and just tell us. I could hear the beeping of the machines next to me -- the ones that monitored my heart beat and pulse rate -- and felt very sick inside. I put a hand to my temple and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment.

"This is probably too much for you right now Bella, we'll leave and let you get some rest", Esme patted my shoulder and instinctively I opened my eyes.

My cheeks flushed "No no, it's fine! I want to know what's going on. Please don't leave because of me", I swallowed hard, I couldn't imagine what this was all like for them. It felt like everything was so open ended that I didn't have a clue how to answer any of buzzing questions in my mind.

Carlisle smiled, "We won't leave you Bella, we love you remember? I'll finish my rounds and everyone else can stay in the waiting room".

I was taken back by his thoughtfulness and instantly my eyes welled with more tears, "Thank you", I whispered softly.

Everyone but Alice slowly made there way out of my hospital room. She was standing quietly in the corner next to my bed, "I'd like to stay if that's ok with you Carlisle".

I looked up at them and Carlisle nodded, "That's fine. Try to go easy on the questions ok Bella? We don't want you worked up again", he smiled at me and left.

I was alone with Alice, before I could open my mouth to thank her she had her arms tightly wrapped around me, holding me close and crying. I could feel my shoulder become soaked and it shocked and gladdened me to know that she could finally cry real tears. After a moment Alice composed herself and backed up a bit, I handed her a tissue and she laughed as she mopped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I had said something about this sooner. My visions…they were lost…with the wolves around I couldn't see…I didn't know what was going to happen to us", she crumbled the tissue slightly, her fingers tight.

"It's ok Alice, honest", I patted her hand, and took it within mine gently, "Everything worked out for the best right? Your human and I'm ok".

I watched as she noticed my weak smile, "I really did see you as a vampire though. You were so sure and I was so sure that it was going to happen that I didn't look for any other paths in the future. I certainly never expected this", she said fluttering her hand up her body, "It was a real shock when we finally comprehended what was happening! Rosalie was the first to realize!"

"I don't understand it though…", I said to her slowly, "I don't know how any of this could have happened"

Alice was silent a moment, her eyes shimmering again on the verge of seemingly happy tears, she smiled, "Your blood was the key Bella", her voice a whisper.

I was dumbfounded, I tried to understand the hidden meaning in her words. I opened my mouth only to close it again, "But?', I said, I did another bad impersonation of a fish finally getting out, "The key? The key to what?" I asked. But Alice only smiled more.

"The key", she repeated, with a light tone in her voice, "To restoring our souls".

I opened my mouth, letting it hang there a moment, I tried to make a few words come out, to express the million questions in my head, before snapping it shut as Alice continued with closed eyes.

"Like I said, we didn't know what was going on at first, we just thought that it was another one of the Hunter's tricks, it was Rosalie who calmed us all down by placing a hand to her chest", her lip trembled a moment, "It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt Bella! That was when we realized…we were human again!"

I gulped, seeing the scene of the sudden revelation they experienced in my head. Alice opened her eyes, "Jasper lost his powers of course but I still kept mine. It was what led me into the asylum in the first place you know…my parents put me in there when I started seeing things…saying I was a devil child", she broke off then for a moment as she stared back at a different lifetime, "The sudden flood of memories from my past made me truly believe everything, for the first time I really felt like all the pieces connected".

The pain of her past faded from her face as she continued, "The wolves were there, though I didn't know it at the time because my senses were so dull. We were at a house and the leader, Sam, told us what had happened up until that point and said that he and his brothers were going to bring us here. It was a hell of a story that they created, saying that we were all lost in the woods and they had found us, but in the end everyone believed it. How could they not?", she chuckled at her own memory, her body relaxing slightly, "We were all worried about you and Edward because you were still unconscious and he hadn't woken up like the rest of us. When we were released by the hospital we've all been taking shifts at your and Edward's bedside." Alice reached over and squeezed my hand, "The whole sleeping thing is incredibly annoying you know? It's nice but definitely annoying".

There was silence for a moment; the wheels in my head turning and Alice looked frightened, as if she were afraid she had said to much. I had listened to her story, the theory of my blood and their souls and it was hard to comprehend, like the world was moving too fast and I was struggling to catch up with it. I inhaled, letting the air fill my lungs, and sighed.

"I'm afraid for Edward", I told her finally, my voice stricken, "I'm afraid he won't wake up".

Alice grasped my fingers lightly, her small hand looking like a dolls within mine, "Don't be, he's a fighter. You don't think he would leave now do you? Not when he can be the man he always wanted to be for you and for himself. He's stubborn though…he gave you the least amount of venom out of all of us", she rolled her eyes, "Trying to be noble of course, he knew he had to do everything in his power to save you but he was afraid. He didn't want you to hate him later because of it…"

My entire being was suddenly thick with emotion despite this miracle that had been given to the Cullen's -- given to them by me supposedly -- I was selfishly thinking of wanting to be by Edwards side. I didn't want him to be alone like that, I didn't want it to be full of reminders and horrid nightmares, I wanted him to be safe and healthy.

And I just wanted to be next to him.

"The venom was the reason you needed a blood transfusion, so I guess Edward's reluctance saved your life", her voice was quiet, sincere, "Your system needed to flush the venom out before we could be sure you were fully safe. Even just the tiniest bit of it and you could have still become a vampire -- it would have taken a while of course but it would have happened".

I glared at tube that was injected into my hand and instantly wanted to rip it out. I looked over at the wall where dozens of orchids and sunflowers had been placed and stared at them just so I wouldn't get sick, "So, I'm on bed rest for a while then?", I sighed feeling defeated. Alice patted my head and nodded, I groaned and shut my eyes.

Alice suddenly jerked away slightly, a response from someone coming into my room. I ignored it and kept my mind clear, I was sure it was a nurse or someone coming to give me medication. Or maybe it was to send Alice away, on reflex I opened my eyes, and held her hand tighter. Who I saw standing over her, was a surprise.

"Glad to see your all right Bella", Jake's face brightened into a smile, I could see that he was truly happy for me. He touched my hair gingerly, like he was afraid his giant hand would somehow crush me, "I was worried about you".

"Jake…you…I", my words ran together, I realized I was blubbering, "Th-thank you, thank you so much for everything you did. You saved their lives Jake! You saved mine too!"

My best friends smile turned larger, "Anything for you Bells", he nodded his head towards Alice, "Besides the Cullen's don't smell _too _bad any more, I guess I can see why you like them".

He bent down then, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head next to mine, he sighed a small sigh. I felt like I was going to break down but I pushed the thoughts away and hugged him again -- who knew that in the end he would be the one to save us all? Jake opened his mouth, like he was going to say something before sighing again, as if changing the words in his head and instead saying, "Don't thank me yet though; I brought a present for you".

He held my hand a moment longer then backed away from my bedside, before moving out of my view and smiling, he said, "He was stumbling around in the halls", Jake's amusement barely hidden, "Clearly irritating the nurses and I just knew he was going to end up waking the dead if he didn't stop calling your name and finally see you for himself".

Edward stood in the doorway of my hospital room with Carlisle by his side, supporting him. His hair was more disheveled then usual and he was wearing a blue and white hospital gown while gripping an IV fluid hanger with one hand. I had never seen him so beautiful. His eyes were the color of emeralds; I was starting to believe that that would become my new favourite color.

"Bella!". No one else could say my name like that. It was so perfect; it was heavenly.

This time I did start to cry, "Edward".

With Carlisle's help he sat by my side, his hands cupping my cheeks as he kissed me. The tears fell rapidly and I couldn't tell if they were mine or his. He held me close; whispering so many things at once it was hard to understand it all. I smiled and kissed him back agreeing and telling him just how much I loved him.

From somewhere in my room I heard someone clear their throat, "We should be going now anyway. I have my rounds to do you know…"

I pulled back from Edward's embrace, wiping my eyes and looked up at Carlisle, "What about Mr. Horton?", I asked quickly, "Is he okay?"

Carlisle smiled, "He's here in the hospital. We kept up with the pretence of the Quileute story and let him believe that he had tried to save you from a bear before Jake and my sons rescued him".

Jake snorted, "Gee, thanks. When did a man covered in fur look like a bear anyway?"

I laughed, the pain in my ribs forced me to clamp my mouth tight with a hiss. I groaned slightly and I found a warm hand rise instantly to my forehead.

"Shhh…you should rest now", Edward said, his cooing words right beside my ear. From the corner of my eye I saw the rest of my family -- including Jake -- slowly leave the room. I gave one final smile at them before looking back at Edward.

My eyebrows knotted together then, "I don't think I can…", I said in response, stiffly shifting so that I was face to face with him.

"Do you need something for the pain?", he whispered.

"No, its not because of that, its because I'll be dreaming of you the entire time. I find dreams always make me want to wake up sooner so I can get to the reality that matters. The one that has you in it…" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

For a long time there was silence. I cracked one eye open and then the other to see Edward looking away from me. When he looked back I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why Edward Anthony Masen Cullen", I chided with amusement, "I think I just dazzled you!"

His face was dusted with a cherry red flush that had swept across his cheekbones to create a light pink hue. Edward grazed my forehead with his lips before kissing my mouth.

He laughed lightly, "Why yes Bella I believe you just did", he moved in closer and I scooted over so that he could fold in around me comfortably, "But it's nothing more than you have done to me time and time before".

I smiled, "I love you Edward", I said before stifling a yawn, already my eyes had become like lead and were beginning to droop.

"And I love you to Isabella Swan", he murmured in my ear. And then we were both pulled from our world into a land of fantasy in each other's arms. We had fallen asleep together while listening to each other's beating hearts.


	17. Chapter 17

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: Has anyone checked out that Twilight scene (the one with Edward/Bella/James) from the movie on YouTube? How exciting! I must admit I was a little nervous when I first seen promotional posters for the big picture. I'm surprised that out of all of the actors and actresses that it's Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) and Kellan Lutz (Emmett) that seem to be the most happy to do this film. Everyone else gives the impression that it's just another project for them but those two seem really into Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm really grateful for that and it makes me admire the two of them even more.

I want to give Ksanagi two free car washes plus a silver Volvo and 911 Turbo for her continuing support. I also want to give a special thanks to OliviaJane and the others who ever so kindly reviewed/favourite this story. I'd give you all a silver Volvo if I could!

* * *

"You know I never noticed Edward had green eyes before…" my Mother mentioned as she rolled me past the nurses station in one of those large "you're being released today but still in our hospital" wheel chairs meant. I would have protested of course, if I thought it would have done me any good. It wouldn't, so I didn't. It had taken a few weeks but both Edward and I were finally going home; the doctors deemed us fully recovered, both physically and emotionally.

I moved the bunch of balloons that had been delivered by Mike out of the way and craned my neck to look at Edward who was being wheeled down the hall by his sister. "Oh really?" I said, sounding nonchalant as Alice threatened to throw Edward, wheel chair and all, down the stairs if he didn't sit still, "I guess they can look different depending on the light."

"Mmhmm", my Mother agreed as she chewed on the ear piece of her sunglasses, "He comes from a good stock though. You've obviously had plenty of time to check out his surrogate father right? Well, his butt looks mighty fine to me."

I gasped, "Eh, Mom!" I said, frantically craning my head to give her a shocked glare.

"You know, if I wasn't so madly in love with Phil and he wasn't married…Oh watch yourself honey you're going to get caught in the door if you keep flailing around like that!"

I made a very desperate attempt to get my mother to be quiet just before we broke through the harsh florescent hospital lights and into the parking lot. Immediately we were greeted by a splash of summer rays that warmed my face and forced my mother to put her sunglasses on.

"It's sunny…" I said, dumbfounded as I shielded my eyes to watch Phil's car pull in.

My mother nodded, "Its odd isn't it? It's been like this for the past few days now", she told me as she went to greet her husband and set up the car for the ride home.

"Damn it Alice, you know I can walk right?" I could hear Edward's scorn from behind me and instantly my breath hitched. I had never seen the Cullen's outside since their transformation -- were they still going to sparkle?

Alice continued walking un-phased, "It's the Hospitals policy Edward", she said in a sing song voice, "All patients are required to be escorted by wheel chair if their stay required surgery or if they have been inside the ward for more then two weeks" she recited, rather proudly. She was happy that she read the entire hospital rules and regulations manual during her own stay at the hospital.

Edward scoffed, "Carlisle told me all about the damage you and Emmett caused by playing demolition derby in the north wing with the gurneys. Where was your hospital policy then Alice?"

"We didn't damage anything important!" she argued, as she placed a straw hat on her head, "And that man's foot I ran over was already broken." Edward smirked at his sister and shook his head.

They had finally made it to the edge of the shadows created by the hospital before the sun touched them with its brilliant rays. For a second I held my breath waiting for their skin to glitter in the sun as it always had, but after a moment all I could see was there skin being gently illuminated; almost as if they were cast in a summer glow. Edward held up a hand to shield his face, just as I had done moments before, and I could see that his green eyes were examining his skin with the tiniest hint of awe. I guess he was deciding that they really were normal human beings after all.

"Bella honey, the car is all ready for you", my Mother said as Phil opened the rear passenger door, "Let's go home ok?"

For a moment I struggled with the idea of leaving the Cullen's so soon -- especially Edward. We hadn't been away from each other the entire time we had been in Hospital and I really didn't want to start now. Edward seemed to sense my distress the moment he saw my face and I knew he was feeling the same. He gripped my hand gently, and looked to my Mother.

"Actually Renee", Edward began, as he slowly helped me to my feet, "My family and I were wondering if it was okay if Bella stayed over for the night -- we are having a celebration now that everyone will finally be home."

My Mother didn't look to pleased with that idea, she looked to me and crossed her arms in a very disapproving way. I decided to speak up before the wheels in her head could come up with a reason why I couldn't go.

"Mom Carlisle and Esme will be there, and Carlisle is a doctor. I know that if anything goes wrong he will be right there to help me. Plus, I'm going to be the only one at Charlie's house since you and Phil are leaving tonight and Charlie has that award ceremony for Mr. Horton down at city hall."

My father had been increasingly generous to all of the Cullen's as well as Jacob and his friends for saving me. We had been the talk of the town, of course something like that wasn't hard to do. Charlie had insisted of making a ceremony out of it but Carlisle had convinced him that Mr. Horton deserved the credit for acting so quickly, after all he was the only one who hadn't any idea what had really happened that night.

My mother's eyes narrowed before she uncrossed her arms and sighed, "Oh all right dear, and you always did have a level head. Just make sure to take care of yourself okay hun? And if you have any trouble have Dr. Cullen call me on my cell phone…and by trouble I mean anything at all…even if the good doctor would just like to chat I would be more than happy…"

"Okay Mom, we get it!" I said, my voice going a little high pitched, "Aren't you going to miss your flight? "

"Oh right!", Renee smiled and hugged me tightly, "Take care my beautiful little girl. I love you very much", she said before kissing my head and turning towards her car.

"I love you too Mom", I blushed waving as she and Phil got into the car.

I grinned and hugged Edward, "Thanks, I wasn't ready to go back to an empty house just yet" I said as we all piled into the shiny silver Volvo that I adored so much.

"No problem", he said as he scooted into the back seat with me, "I must admit I was being a little selfish. Rosalie decided she would try her hand at cooking while I was in hospital. Emmett was delivering her creations to my bedside since she insisted that I eat home cooked meals instead of hospital food. I swear I don't know how I didn't get food poisoning."

I snorted, "I could never imagine a member of the Cullen family being bad at something", I said amused as we peeled out of the parking lot.

"Oh really? Then you obviously haven't heard Alice singing in the shower", Edward shuddered, as Alice shot him a dark look through narrowed eyes in the rear view mirror.

As we drove away I had an extreme sense of déjà vu, of a time not so long ago of Edward and me just after we had made love and Alice having rescued us from the hotel the next day. Now that I thought about it, it was around that time that all of our lives nearly ended. A chill crept up my spine and I shuddered at the very thought.

Edward looked towards me, his face full of concern, "Cold, love?" he asked as he begun to shift slightly away before I gripped his shirt. He looked down and chuckled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks, probably remembering that he didn't have to do that anymore.

"Everything has changed now hasn't it?" I whispered, laying my head onto his chest as I breathed in deeply.

Edward threaded his fingers with mine, "Yes, but it's all for the better", his voice was still languid and smooth as if it were a soft melody being whispered in my ear. He turned his head to look out the window and I could see the bright summer rays that danced within his eyes.

We pulled into the Cullen family's driveway shortly and made our way slowly into the house. We heard a growl when we entered the home and then another as we got closer to the kitchen.

"You don't happen to have any wild bears in that purse of yours would you Alice?" I joked, as we rounded the corner.

Alice laughed, "Not unless you count for the one in the kitchen", she said as she pointed towards the culprit of the sound, "I believe Emmett is trying to cook something."

Emmett was indeed snarling at a giant glob of mush in a pan as he beat it angrily with a fork. From behind him Rosalie was snickering, "Not so easy is it?" she mocked as she uncrossed her legs to snatch the fork away from him, "I bet you didn't even cook when you were human did you?"

Emmett sighed, "My Mother used to cook for me…it was so much easier when she did all the work…" he pouted but then brightened when I made my way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bella! You're here to save us aren't you?" he moved in for a crushing hug but I stopped him when I motioned towards my ribs, "Sorry Emmett they are still a little tender."

He leaned in closer and wrapped one of his arms gently around my shoulder, "Save us?" he whimpered, pouting.

I eyed the mush in the pan before rolling up my sleeves a little; Emmett's pout instantly broke into a grin as he fished around for a fresh fork and handed it to me.

"What exactly were you trying to make anyway?" I asked, this stuff didn't even look edible. I picked up the unknown blob with my fork and held it close to my face. It didn't smell edible either.

Emmett shrugged, "I went to the store and picked up a few things. Eggs, pickles, ketchup, flour, ground beef, potatoes…" he listed off a few more things before taking a deep breath and adding, "And then I mashed it all together in one bowl and put it in this pan that Esme bought."

"You put it all in one pan…together?" I asked instantly lowering the fork from my face.

Emmett stuck his chest out proud of his achievement, "Yep, I bet it'll taste all right once it's cooked."

With some minor convincing, and a promise to teach Emmett the basics of cooking, I took it upon myself to order Chinese take-out. After all, my Father knew the best fast food places and I was always willing to sample some whenever I was tired of cooking or not feeling well. We sat around the dining room table and ate contently, I swore I've never seen Alice this happy before, and that is saying something.

"This mushu pork is the best!", she crooned, rolling her eyes in ecstasy as she shoveled more into her mouth, "Who needs wild grizzly or mountain lion when we can have this?"

I laughed, "Is it really that good?" I asked, as I watched my family eat their "human meal" with enthusiasm.

Jasper chewed thoughtfully before responding, "Our vampire instincts created the need for blood for the rest of our existence -- why would we have needed anything else? After the transformation human food no longer had the appeal it once did, it became obsolete, and tasted like dirt whenever we did eat it."

I tried to imagine never being able to have any of the food that I loved and realized that I would have probably missed some of them. I guess when you became immortal you really were giving up more then you first thought.

"I guess it's not that hard to understand why you like it so much then", I smiled, and continued eating.

After supper I helped Esme wash dishes and put on a pot of green tea for her. Carlisle did his share as well though he joked that his lack of super speed made it more difficult to clean as fast as he would have liked to.

"Thank you for doing this Bella…" Esme said, as she sat down with her mug in her lap "You've done so much for this family."

I blushed, "All I did was order some food, I can get you a copy of the numbers if you like."

Esme shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I was talking about this gift you have given us -- life is so much more precious when you have the people in it you love and are able to live the life you've always wanted."

I wanted to argue and say 'I didn't do anything! You shouldn't't be thanking me' but I kept quiet and smiled at her softly. Edward came in at that moment and hugged his Mother before he came over to me and placed his hand in mine. Carlisle gave his wife a tender look that I wasn't meant to see, the sort of gaze that expressed an overwhelming love, and I blushed quickly turning to look at the man beside me. I stared at him a moment and realized that I was probably giving the same expression that Carlisle gave to Esme. We really were a lovey dovey bunch weren't we?

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled, he then looked to me and nodded his head towards the living room, "Will you come with us a moment Bella?"

I could feel the confusion spread across my face but I quickly accepted, "Um…sure."

I followed after Carlisle with Edward and Esme close behind as we all filed into the large family room where so many of the Cullen meetings took place. As we entered I was surprised to see the rest of the Cullen family seated around the room, each with an expectant gaze -- was there something they weren't telling me? I began to grow a little fidgety before Edward pulled me onto his lap; I smiled and slid to sit next to him on the couch. Grasping his hand in mine, I lifted my head as soon as I heard Carlisle speak.

His warm eyes hadn't changed color when he had become human again. I had felt a tinge of sadness because his had been the only one's that hadn't. "Bella, I wanted to speak with you tonight because I'm sure you have many questions." He was sitting in a large chair with Esme standing by his side, "And because I know you deserve the answers just as much as we do."

This hadn't been what I was expecting, but I took it in stride, eager to learn how they all thought that I was the 'key to restoring their souls' as Alice put it. To think that I had done anything more then become a human buffet was absurd. I wasn't anything special, just an ordinary human who was tangled in a supernatural world.

"Alice told me what happened", I confessed sheepishly, "In the hospital I asked her what was going on and she told me everything that she knew."

"Yes", Carlisle agreed, his head nodding slightly, "I doubt she told you everything though."

Again, I became confused.

"Do you wonder why I feel that you are the key to restoring our souls Bella? The one who allowed us to become human once again despite our obvious eternal damnation?"

In truth I had been curious to know the specifics of everything despite my obvious pleasure that everyone -- including Edward -- was all right. I took a look around the room however, not caring if they were human or vampires or even zombies as long as they were okay. I nodded slowly, but I could feel my curious side getting the better of me. From the corner of my eye I watched as Rosalie leaned forward a little, as if she herself were curious as well, she noticed me and caught my eye before following it up with a small smile. I blushed and gave a half smile back before hastily looking back to Carlisle.

"My soul was in my blood?" I offered, trying to make sense of his theory. I confessed to myself that I probably wasn't very good at figuring out all of the enigma's.

Carlisle was patient with me, and he drew a deep breath as he spoke again, "That's an interesting theory but I feel that your love was what truly revived us. You see Bella no one has ever wanted to be a Vampire before -- not in the way that you did -- you wanted to help us so much that you were willing to sacrifice your own life to save ours. Something…somewhere…inside you recognized that and you were able to achieve what no one else has ever done before. You revived a human part of ourselves when you gave us your blood; you were able to give us back our souls, so that we were born into this world once again in a new form."

I thought back to the cold damp night in the cellar and how an inner peace warmed through me when I was with my family. I remember feeling that their emotions were so strong that they were almost tangible to the touch -- like I could see them.

"I understand what you're saying Carlisle…" I began, my voice a little unsteady, "But I don't believe that any of you were soulless while you were Vampires."

Carlisle smiled, his eyes warm, and I wondered why his expression made me feel so content.

"I think that you lent your strength to me so much that I was able to do the same. My soul connecting with yours to generate something different, as if they were two different entities coming together to make one whole, to make something complete."

From beside me I watched as Edward smiled and I turned to look at him, "Like Yin and Yang?" he asked happily.

I nodded, my smile widening with his as a memory flickered at his words, "Exactly".

Jasper was the next to speak, his tone was light and casual, but he echoed a concern I was sure they all felt, "And this is what led us to become human?" he asked, as all eyes turned to him, "Will we really be able to stay like this until we die?"

I was surprised when it was Rosalie who answered him, "I don't think we will have to repent for our past sins Jasper. We've had several lives to live that out didn't we? I think this is our second chance to live life the way we had originally intended to without the others in our past able to harm us again."

I thought back to Rosalie's story and how she was brutally beaten and raped by her fiancé and then turned into a vampire by Carlisle. If it hadn't been for that she would have never met Emmett -- the true love of her life. The more I thought about it the more I wondered if the reason they had all been turned into a Vampire was to come to this very moment. To be able to be with the ones they loved the most and now finally be given a second chance? It might all just be one big coincidence but if that was the reason I had been given Edward then I was eternally grateful.

"Besides", Alice added, her arms unfolding from her chest, "I still have my gift remember? It may not be as refined as it once was but I'll be able to tell if something shifts."

Everyone looked at ease after that and I quietly looked to Edward as everyone turned to talk amongst themselves.

"That's right," I said, frowning a little, "You lost your ability too didn't you?"

Edward smiled, not seeming to be upset at all, "Yes, but I don't mind that part very much. It's nice you know? For decades I've had to hear the thoughts of others inside my head and now I only have to live with my own. It's peaceful, quiet. Besides…yours are the only thoughts I ever longed to hear, remember?"

I blushed at his playful grin and smiled back, "You already know what my thoughts are, and you're the only person that's on my mind." I wrapped his fingers through mine and the light reflected dully against my upturned palm, the scar James had given me was the only one that hadn't vanished from my body; it was like a permanent fixture. Edward spotted it and his expression grew grave.

"Do you really think this is okay?" he asked, suddenly serious again, "I can't stop a truck with my bare hands anymore Bella. I'm not going to be able to protect you like I used to."

I paused a moment and then furrowed my brows together, "Do you really think that matters to me? I love you because of who are -- not what you are Edward. I'll sign up for a 'Health and Hazards' class or put myself in one of those large bubble things or something if things get really bad." I was grinning near the end as I watched Edward relax and laugh along with me. He kissed my forehead once, before pulling back just ever so slightly, his delicate hand traced a line around my eyes.

"You look a little tired. Do you want to lie down for a while?" he asked, his concern never wavered even when he was just as 'fragile' as I was.

I thought about his offer a moment before finally giving a small nod, "Yeah, actually that would be nice." I agreed and stood when he did.

Rosalie and Emmett had already left but Alice noticed when I had gotten up to leave, she smiled at me and I gave her a small wave, before I followed Edward's lead through the family room and up the winding stairs to his bedroom. My reasons weren't entirely for my benefit of course, I was being selfish, again, and I held Edward's hand a little closer to mine, as we entered his room with only eyes for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

Angel of mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a momentary fix

-- 'Mercy' by One Republic

AND

You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever  
…Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally we'll live our infallible love.

-- 'This is for keeps' by Spill Canvas

AN: You know if I keep this up my play list is going to rival Stephanie Meyer's in no time at all. The second song doesn't really apply to my story now but it actually is a love song about a Vampire falling in love with a human girl. A very Edward x Bella song if I do say so myself! Thanks again to the wonderful Ksangi for her continuing effort in making this story something that I can enjoy. I made this 'lemon' a little more…descriptive? Or maybe it's just cause these two no longer have very many reservations any more that I can play up the 'lemony' part. Either way, there's not a whole lot of talking going on. Forgive me!

* * *

Edward led me into his room, his emerald eyes smouldering hotly with his gaze set firmly into mine. Lifting my hand to his mouth, he placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles before releasing my hand to close the door quietly behind him. I heard the 'snick' of the lock as it slid into place. Instantly my heart began to race, I took a deep shuddering breath and crossed the length of the room to sit down on his bed.

"So, you are not going to miss it?" I asked abruptly, surprising even myself, it was a lingering question that I had wanted to ask even before we had left the hospital.

He turned around, brows furrowed in confusion, "Miss what?"

"Living for forever" I replied, nonchalantly.

He smiled like he was keeping a secret and kissed my hand again before sitting next to me, "Being alive for one-hundred and seven years really gives you a perspective on life Bella. I have witnessed humanity at it's best and it's worst. Standing on the sidelines as a spectator without the permission to participate. So your world became my world. It's so easy to lose yourself. You forget you are part of the world, that you are really there and not some vague memory, a shell of your former self. After meeting you however I felt more, something stirring in my heart that made me feel whole."

I settled in closer to him, contemplating what he had said. I took it in and stated quite frankly, "You do realize what this all means though don't you? Your going to get old -- physically anyway, doesn't that scare you? I know I'm not exactly looking forward to the wrinkles."

Edward laughed; it was so warm and mirthful that I blushed, "What's so funny?" I asked a little taken aback by his glee.

He gripped my hand lightly and smiled showing off his dazzling teeth, "You are my Bella – you are because I've never quite met anyone like you. I've had more then my fair share of seeing the young turn to old and I can honestly say that it doesn't frighten me at all."

I thought back to our conversations of age and how much turning thirty frightened me -- the thought that I would become older and wither wasn't nearly as frightening when he was by my side.

"I don't understand why humans -- or rather people like ourselves, sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "have such an issue with aging. It's just the natural order of things and it's a gift to be able to see ourselves take on new forms as we age. To experience life as God intended for us to -- naturally."

I thought about it a moment and finally gave in, "I guess your right. And besides…" I said my lips forming a grin, "I happen to know the most wonderful doctor who could most certainly win a battle with wrinkles."

Edward laughed again and I joined in until we were both breathless. He leaned in to me and nuzzled my ear with his nose while kissing my neck.

"I almost lost you Bella", he whispered suddenly, "That is the most frightening thing to me of all."

Edward stopped a moment; his warm breath caressing the same spot his teeth had been when he had bitten me. I knew what he was thinking, even without the mind reading powers, and I wanted him to stop.

"Edward…will you look at me please?" I knew he would do as I asked but I held his head in my hands just to be safe, "I want you to think about only the good things from now on ok? If there is one thing you have to re-learn about being a human it's that we take life one moment at a time."

I ran one of my hands through his hair and along the side of his cheek before kissing his lips and murmuring, "We can only live for today and keep the past where it is, in the past. I'm here with you now Edward Cullen and I'm safe and I'm happy and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Edward paused a moment; before a sort of spark shone in his emerald green eyes, he smiled and kissed me back "I love you Bella" he said quietly to me. He could change his shape a thousand times and it wouldn't matter. He would still be Edward, the same man I knew and loved.

He abandoned the spot where his lips had been on my throat and wrapped his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him and kissing me deeper and fiercer than ever. His lips traced a line of open mouthed kisses downwards from my jaw line to the hollow of my collar bone. He hesitated a moment, almost as if he were thinking and I took the opportunity to slide my hand from the back of his head down to his chest. There was something new to the way he kissed me, something that I had never felt before even when we had made love the first time. There was no apprehension or caution, only desire, his body was fuelled with the knowledge that he didn't have to be careful with me anymore, that he wouldn't have to be afraid of crushing me or losing himself to the call of my blood. For the first time, he could just be Edward, the human man who was in love with his girlfriend his fiancée, and nothing else. He could be Edward and I could be Bella, even if I was still a silly Virgo.

Steadily, his heart drummed, faster and faster. I chuckled to myself thinking if somehow our roles were reversed. This would be his first major human experience he was figuratively a born again virgin. That did not make him any less seductive of course; any less knowledgeable in how to make my palms sweat and my stomach flutter with intense feelings of desire for him. But, it was now my turn to see how I could make him feel, make him react. I just hoped I could do it right.

I had picked up a trick from our last experience and I buried my head into the nape of his neck and began kissing him there, teasing the flesh with my lips and tongue before travelling down towards the shirt that I was steadily unbuttoning. By the time I finished unwrapping his glorious chest both of us were blushing, our bodies warm, filled with internal delight. I felt a tugging at the bottom of my shirt, as he slowly removed it from my body and tossed to the floor revealing my abdomen sheathed in bandages to protect the area where the Hunter had stabbed me. I was suddenly fearful that Edward would pull away, that his mind would turn elsewhere as he gingerly traced the bandages. When he looked at my face however I could see his concerns etched upon his face. I quickly abated them by smiling and kissing his lips softly, slowly coaxing them open to caress his tongue with mine. My kiss seemingly answered his concern and all of his senses seemed to be brought back to the present, as his hands easily slid my bra from my body as if he had been trained in some weird kinky art of it. Moving his hands across my shoulders, I sighed as he cupped my breasts tenderly and placed small kisses on each of my erect nipples. Moving further down my body he left butterfly kisses in his wake across my bandage wrapped torso. Smiling up at me when as reached the waistband of my jeans he placed a kiss below my belly button and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them and my panties out from underneath my legs.

I followed Edwards lead and removed his jeans, releasing him from the bonds of his boxers, I couldn't help but gaze at Edward in all of his naked glory. Meeting his eyes I unconsciously pushed the clothes into a pile on the floor with my foot so they wouldn't be in the way and slid back onto the golden duvet by the sheer force of desire dancing in his eyes. His movements still mimicking those of a jungle cat as his body quietly hovered over mine, muscles tensing. He moved in to kiss me as he gently stroked my core preparing me for him. Adjusting his body he gently held my thighs as he made his way into me, coaxing his body into the natural form it was created to fit, my lower abdomen fluttered as he entered me. Rocking back and forth to an unseen rhythm, he went deeper and deeper, my inner walls contracting and pulsing around his manhood in conjunction with his movements. I pulled him closer to me, soft moans mingling with one another, creating almost a symphony of desire of the utmost wonderful kind. I urged my own body to go with the movement, pushing while he thrust, so that my mind was reeling and my breath was coming out in gasps. Edward too, was breathing rapidly his face a mask of pleasure, with his fingers tangled in my hair, his contoured body skimming off mine as we rocked together in union. We had both reached it then; the peak of our yearning, the kind of moment that only your body could tell you was coming as we reached our climax. A sweet and defining moment sprang forth then and it cradled me in a gentle excitement just as Edward pulled back and down onto the bed placing a sweet kiss on my lips, we lay panting a moment seemingly exhausted.

But I wasn't finished with him however, no not just yet.

I rolled him over on to his back and straddled his waist smiling at his surprised expression. I wasn't as strong as him even though he was just as human as I was, so he had complied with my movements, he chuckled a deep laugh and the sound made me smile more. This was a new and unfamiliar pattern to me; but I wanted to try it. Going with the flow I started by leaning in close to him and breathing onto his neck, grazing my lips there, before following down to his perfectly chiselled chest and caressing him softly with my mouth. I flicked my tongue out across his nipple and bit down softly, just to have a taste, making his hips thrust up in reaction. My body quivered in delight because of it. He tasted just as amazing as his kisses, like sweet cinnamon and spices mixed in together to create a sensation that I had never felt before. Soon, it felt like I was purring like a kitten. I was eager, ready and sure and Edward seemed to be just as happy to oblige. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in closer, his hand cupping my chin so that our lips met, and I tried to keep my mind grounded while he did so. I pushed myself closer to him, grinding his hardness with my pelvis and instantly felt what I had been wanting. He rose to the challenge and sheathed himself completely in my warmth. We were bound together then; and I steadily eased myself to rock against him. We moved together once more, our bodies shifting and complying to our undying will until finally we reached euphoria once more our chests heaving and our foreheads touching as we stared into each others eyes.

I brushed a few strands of hair from Edward's green eyes; they were still so pleasing to look at. They reminded me of everything good in my life; they reminded me of Forks and the Cullen's and most importantly of him. We really were a pair now; the earth tones of green and brown.

"I love you Bella" he said, his tone soft, his expression sincere, "I could never imagine my life without you. You've done so much for me…"

I wanted to scoff at his words but I didn't. If truth be told it was he who had done everything for me, or at least that was how I saw it. I kissed him instead; our lips touching for the longest of moments. Edward curled in against me, like a cub would do to a mother lion, or maybe a lamb, and we lay their together contently. As I rested my head against his and wrapped my arms around him, I listened to the strong beat of his heart and the sound of his breath slowly quieting. He had fallen asleep; and for once it was I who was able to watch over him.

I smiled to myself and whispered "Sleep well my beautiful Edward", the gentle lull an echo of the words he would always say to me. I snuggled closer to him; breathing in deeply. It seemed our lives finally had a new beginning.


	19. Final Chapter

Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

AN: First off once again I want to say the most wonderful and amazing Ksangi deserves the biggest sparkly gold star I can find. Not only is she a grammar Queen but she has the heart of Esme and the humour of Alice. Thank you for helping me so much; you really are the very best kind of person out their!

People were under the impression that the chapter before this one was the final chapter. Sorry about that, this is the last chapter to Yin & Yang. Thank you for putting up with the nonsense in my brain and not only reading this story but faving/reviewing/alerting it too. Your kind words and actions mean a lot to me. If anyone is interested in seeing a sequel (or at least a side story about Jake and the person he mentions in this chapter) then I could probably write it for you. I get distracted veeeeery easily though. Heh.

If I had to write an independent story it would totally be about a hot Vampire who has a Mafia like life style. But Vampires are everywhere on this site; and none of them are as good looking as Edward. Maybe it could be a demon? Or a teenager who could transform into the animal that's connected to their soul? Pfft, like that would ever work.

Ah well, enjoy everyone! The ride has been wonderful.

P.S. My version of Edward can now be seen in my profile. It's not exactly what I had in mind for him but it's pretty darn close!

* * *

  
--Five Years Later--  
(Esme's POV)

The air was sweet and remorseful in this place; it's impassive breeze swayed through the grass around my legs as somewhere far off a bird gave a sharp cry. We had come to this place once I had suggested it; leaving sometime around noon even though there was so much to be done. Carlisle would never admit that he would want to leave his heavy heart behind in this place; to do so would be to painful. But I had hoped that it would allow him to see that we were all in a better place, a time of healing and happiness. My heart ached from the remorse he felt because he had not saved him, even though a large part of him never wanted to, and that it was his true last living link to a past he had left behind.

"He wasn't a monster" I said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder, "He may have caused a lot of pain but it wasn't his fault; not really. Someone can only take so much before they are broken."

The grave stones sat in a line of grey; markings from a time that was before even my own. Tangled plant webs had laid claim to the stone and most were very nearly destroyed but there was one that almost shone like a white beacon amongst the others. It was there we had stopped; it had been only the second time Carlisle had visited after we had buried the young man here. But it had felt right; this was the rightful resting place for him, where he truly belonged with the former Hunters and family of the others.

Carlisle traced a hand over the smooth stone reading the name carved into it "But he wasn't my family either; you my dearest Esme and our children have always been my family."

I smiled "It's not wrong to wonder Carlisle. Your brother would have been happy that you were able to give this gift to a member of your family."

I looked to the sky; it's radiating brilliance was starting to diminish. I bit my lip in anticipation we would need to leave soon if we were going to be able to return by tomorrow. Carlisle seemed to sense the same thing he stood while dusting off his pants.

"Yes, after all we were given a much greater gift." Carlisle agreed, intertwining his hand with mine to place them on my swollen belly, "The gift of life".

--3 Days Later--  
(Bella's POV)

"Are you ready for this?" Alice, for the thousandth time smoothed the train of my ridiculous long white dress while I tried to fix my hair.

I took a deep breath; ignoring the strain it caused against my chest, "As ready as I'll ever be Alice" I replied, watching as she continued to fret about with the little intricate details I failed to see.

So, this was it right? My story was over. The wedding was here and I was marrying the man I knew and loved and would continue to until the very end of time. Cover closed, pages read, we were done. But I was happy with everything; that I was going to be able to look into the eyes of someone who had my heart from the very first day I met him. I looked to Alice, her smiling tanned face exuberant, and knew that she was happy for me too, for us, for everyone. And then I couldn't help but smile too.

"There we go" she sang; finally setting down a needle and thread, her hands fluttering, "You are finished!" she exclaimed.

I wanted to stretch but I was afraid my face would crack. I unsteadily stepped down off the stool and set my satin sheathed foot onto the floor, thankful that I had something a little more stable to stand on. I gave Alice control over the wedding. She had chosen the décor, the food, even the color of my flowers and had transformed the Cullen backyard into a red and white world of fantasy. She insisted that I help her out a little, complaining that her poor mortal senses were to dull now, when in reality she just wanted to have someone to fuss with about everything. There was no slowing her down now that she was human; in fact she was more energetic than ever. Together with Edward however we had dwindled the guest list down to hover around a hundred; which was about eighty more people then I thought I ever knew. The only thing I had really wanted any say in was the time of the wedding; I had wanted it to be at twilight. I thought it was fitting, considering everything that it symbolized.

Rosalie came through the door adorning the beautiful off the shoulder red dress that she, Alice and Esme were wearing as my brides maids. In everyday clothes she looked amazing, but in formal wear she was stunning. She smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back.

"Alice dear, she can't be late for her own wedding", she chastised, handing her a can of hairspray. I held my breath as Alice stood on tippy-toes to spray the aerosol can all over my head. She stepped back a moment to examine her handy work and I watched as Rosalie nodded appreciatively.

"She's not going to be late Rose, we're almost done here aren't we Bella?" she said, sounding defensive. I threw her a wide eyed 'Thank God!' look and Rosalie chuckled.

We were interrupted by a high pitched whistle as Jasper and Emmett looking extremely handsome in their black tuxes entered the room.

"Geez Bella, you're a knockout!" Emmett exclaimed, circling around and giving me an appreciative nod and a wink, "Wait till Eddie get's a load of you!" Instantly, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Rosalie primly smacked Emmett in the back of his head.

Jasper, grinning widely, walked past Emmett and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I never thought I'd say this Bella but I agree with Emmett," and I blushed even more. I wanted to take the opportunity to remind everyone about Rosalie's warning but I was sure it was just going to fall on deaf ears. I sighed but not before seeing a grin split across Emmett's face.

"Don't worry Bella; I have the first aid kit ready and an ambulance service on speed dial just in case you decide to take a spill when walking up the aisle to Edward" he said, almost completely serious. I already had that part covered of course. I was wearing white satin ballerina slippers; even after all this time I was still as clumsy as ever. Rosalie shot him a glare; and Alice stuck her tongue out at him but I just grimaced and then laughed.

"Thanks, you should make sure Carlisle wears his doctor scrubs under his tuxedo just in case I split my head open or something."

Emmett continued to grin cheekily, "I never thought about that. I'll have to ask him if he has any of those cool looking stethoscopes' just in case."

Rosalie looked irritated and Alice was tapping her foot. Jasper steered his brother from the room knowing full well that their pent up scorn could prove deadly.

"Might as well reserve an operating room while your at it" I called after him as he left; I laughed then and the feeling seemed to ease my frayed nerves. When I was done both Rosalie and Alice looked at me as if I were nuts. I shrugged.

Esme flitted in then; and I wondered how many more people Alice's room could fit. Her eyes instantly welled with tears and she looked to be in total awe of my presence.

"You are beautiful Bella…" she whispered, pulling me into an awkward sideways hug. Her growing belly had become too big to attempt anything more. She pulled away after a moment and I saw her dap at the corner of her hazel eyes with a delicate white handkerchief, "Your Mother and Step-Father just arrived Charlie picked them up from the airport."

I let out a long sigh; it was show time. I thanked Esme and bid my adieu to Rosalie for the moment as Alice helped me and my dress down the stairs. I could already hear my Mother's boisterous laughter from the hallway.

"Mom" I said, as I managed to get down the last step. Alice released my arm as Renee drew me into a sweeping hug.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous!" she breathed, hugging me tighter, "Doesn't she look amazing Phil? She's just like I was when I was her age."

"Thank you for coming Mom, Phil; it really means a lot to us." Phil gave his sincere congratulations and hugged me briefly. As he stepped away I saw Charlie standing off to the side holding something white in his hands; I looked at him quizzically, excused myself and made my way over to him. He smiled tentatively, looking out of place in such a grand manor as the Cullen's.

"You look great kiddo" he said, twisting that same white thing in his hands. It took a moment to realize what it was.

My mouth hung open a little, "Dad are you crying?" I asked, incredulously. I didn't expect him to be the one for tears. My father gave a light scoff and hid the napkin in his pocket.

"No, just seasonal allergies that's all" he rebuffed, clearing his throat, "Maybe you should have that soon to be husband of yours do some dusting around here."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry Dad. Everything is going to be fine" I stepped away then and we both had glistening eyes.

My Mother chattered her way over and dragged Phil along with her, "Alice told me you haven't chosen your honeymoon destination yet Bella. The Bahamas's are wonderful this time of year, I could get my travel agent right on it" she babbled, excitement showing through.

I could see the color drain from Charlie's face at the idea of a honeymoon and what it would entail. I was glad, for once, that he didn't know everything. Edward and I had already performed the 'honeymoon ritual' already -- several times in --fact. Alice seemed to sense my distress and gave a ready made smile.

"Ah…Charlie have we shown you the rest of our family cars yet? I have a 911 Porsche Turbo out there that would love a test drive sometime. Why don't you come take a look at it?" Alice took his arm and tugged on it gently. Phil's eyes widened like a kid in a candy store and asked to come along too; my Mother of course went along just so she could see the rest of the Cullen estate. I was gladly left alone and I ducked out the back door to the side of the house so I could take a breather.

"Needed some air huh?" the voice came from the side and I jumped a little at the sound. Jake stood in a dark suit with one hand casually in his pocket, "Not too late to run for it you know." His light teasing put me at ease and I swatted at his arm just like old times.

"Thanks for coming Jake, I'm really glad you could be here" I told him honestly, I didn't want him to miss out on a day such as this. It was too important and I cared about him too much.

Jake smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world considering you cancelled your last one to go to University. How irresponsible was that? I thought true love was supposed to win out over stuff like that!"

I grinned lightly, a gentle breeze had picked up and it ruffled the material of my dress and lifted my veil behind me like a sail. "What can I say? Sometimes you just have to be responsible and make decisions based on that certain point in your life."

I could already hear the scoff in his voice; he turned to look at me with a critiques mocking smile as he smoothed down my veil, "True. I'm still older than you though, you know. Getting married may put you ahead a few years but I'm already way past your time."

"Of course" I laughed "How could I forget?"

Jake still looked the same age as I was physically and so there was talk of stopping the phasing process for a while to keep up with the appearances. After all, the threat was gone now, but they still didn't want to take any chances on the matter.

We were quiet for a moment and Jake slipped his hand through mine; it was a causal gesture and I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was nice like this; his still too warm body a reminder of the supernatural world. But that was over now, for Edward at least. And it was nice being able to have them talk civilly, well once in a while anyway, without words like 'leech lover' and 'dog' or 'bloodsucker' thrown around.

"Sam found out he has a sister" Jake said, his sudden turn of words made me interested "Apparently his good for nothing Father abandoned his mother for another woman."

I looked up at him, "Really?" I asked I had almost all but forgotten about that detail of imprinting, "Is he planning on meeting her?"

His face twisted into one I hadn't seen in a long time, "Looks like it. His Father threatened Sam and blamed him for ruining another family member. When in reality, the genes came from him. Sam's sister is yet another innocent affected by this stupid curse."

I gave a light gasp "You don't mean?"

I watched as Jake closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, another one to add the pack. Leah will be happy it's a female at least" he sighed and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm here anytime you need me ok Jake? Anytime you want to talk just let me know" I was his best friend after all, I couldn't let something like this go unspoken about.

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "It's ok Bells. I'm here for you too remember? If you ever need a running partner then be my guest to call me. I doubt he can catch up with us now." He laughed and I laughed too; we broke apart and he gestured his head to the side "Go on kid, your going to be late if you don't stop talking to an old fella like me."

I chuckled at his choice of words and nodded; I felt better then I did before and after a final hug I made my way back into the now house full of people. There was a time when I would have feared walking down the aisle and seeing Jake there. Fear because I knew my heart strings would tug painfully in two different directions, like they had done several years ago, with a wound in my heart that only his warmth could fill. But he seemed genuinely happy for me as he gave a big smile my way and watched as I would give my heart to another man. This is the Jake that I knew and loved, there was no bitter mask of hatred, just warm kindness radiating from him. I didn't have to worry about him stopping the wedding or the sudden appearance of a pack of werewolves trying to break up the reception. Everything had been lulled into a gentle state of peace. The vampires were gone -- so to speak -- and the wolves could live their own lives once more.

I wove through the throng of waiters, florists and a photographer catching snippets of congratulations and merry words before Carlisle and Esme came over to me hand in hand. "Everything is ready Bella" Carlisle explained, his face a pleasant smile, "You better head to your place so the wedding can start."

I nodded and headed straight to Alice and Rosalie standing at the foot of the stairs,"Your Dad is in the living room waiting for you; go out to the picket archway and I'll give you your cue from there" she said ushering me inside with a gentle push, "Just keep putting one foot in front of the other Bella!" I walked into the living room wondering if Emmett's forewarning had triggered a vision. Wouldn't that be wonderful? I thought sourly, Falling on the biggest day of my life…

I scowled at myself and tried to think positive as a pair of hands suddenly closed over my eyes. I froze I could feel the hot breath of the person behind me on my neck.

"You are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding you know" I warned, but I tugged at his hands a little so I could turn and face him. He didn't budge and I could hear him chuckle deep in his chest.

"I was careful to see as little as possible" Edward whispered and the sound of his voice so close to me made me shudder a little. Even now his effect on me was mind boggling. "Besides I didn't think you believed in superstitions?"

Now it was my turn to laugh "The only superstition that I believe in is the one of us being beaten to death with a very expensive pair of shoes by an angry pixie if we're late for our own wedding" I joked, but knew that there was a distinct possibility of it being real if we didn't hurry.

Edward's lips brushed against the side of my cheek, "You are right as always. The next time we see each other will be as husband and wife" I took a deep breath; as he kissed my neck gently, "You make a beautiful blushing bride."

I could already imagine his expression, his crooked smile almost taunting me behind my eye lids, just as he released me, I turned to catch a glimpse of him but he had already vanished. All those years of practice must have really paid off. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over to see Charlie standing in the doorway. It was obvious from his red cheeks he had heard something he really wished he hadn't.

"Um…ready?" he asked, his hand extending to mine.

I took it and curled my fingers around his, "Yeah Dad; let's do this"

We made our way out into the yard to where Rosalie, Alice and Esme were waiting for us. Alice shot me a look but it quickly melted away as she hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy for you Bella" she whispered and I hugged her back tightly. After all I felt like the happiest woman on the planet right now.

Alice stepped into position in front of me and I released my Father's fingers to take his arm instead. I stood, maybe a little too upright, with my head held high as somewhere the music began to play. All eyes were suddenly facing our direction. Rosalie swept elegantly down the aisle followed by a glowing Esme. Before stepping away from us, Alice turned and gave Charlie and I the thumbs up before dancing her way down the aisle. The music changed to my lullaby, everyone stood their eyes trained on me as we began to walk; I forced myself to go along with him and found an uneasy smile had spread across my face. I felt like a deer caught in head lights; but I wasn't going to run. I passed through my guests with a smile on my face catching glimpses of my neighbors and family and friends. From their seats Angela and Ben gave a big wave and smile, while next to them Jessica's face was pouting and Mike kept looking down so I couldn't really catch his eye, I thought I could even see Lauren there as well with her arms crossed even though I was sure we hadn't invited her. It was a reunion of sorts and seeing their faces excited and frightened me all at the same time.

But all of that faded into the background when I saw him; even though all eyes were on me, my eyes were only for Edward. His face was more beautiful then an angel's and my heart swelled to impossible heights. I wondered if his face was mimicking my own; as he parted his lips slightly and then smiled. The sparkle in his emerald green eyes reflected our joy and another look that was so alluring that it pulled me in so deep I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to find my way out. I took a deep breath, steadying myself as my Father gently squeezed my arm and released me. I turned to face Charlie as he lifted my veil, kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edwards. He took my hand; kissing where the ring would be as was the custom in his own time. I felt my breath hitch and then we were ready.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the Minister began his words that flowed so easily from his lips to create the bond our souls would have in the eyes of God. It was so different when you heard the words for your own wedding; they held much greater significance. "And now I ask of you to exchange your rings and place them on each other's ring finger, the name so chosen by the vein which connects equally to your hearts, just as your love will forever shall, and then repeat after me."

Edward took my hand as gingerly as if it were crafted of the finest china and slid his Mother's emblem over my finger. I breathed in deeply as the last rays of sun caught the facets of the diamond and cascaded us in a glimmer of brilliant little prisms mimicking vampire Edwards sparkling skin. I inhaled sharply, it's stunning brilliance captivating me. The ring nestled beside my engagement ring, a matched pair, the foreign feeling no longer present or harsh where it was; it fit comfortably and easy. So mesmerized by the moment I barely heard Edward say, "I do." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help but be blanketed in his love. Taking Edwards hand in mine as I listened to the minister charge me with my vows, stating 'I do' I slipped my token of marriage to him, similar to the one Carlisle wore over Edward's long elegant finger. Upon his request it had my name engraved inside the golden circle; it fit quite nicely and Edward curled his fingers around mine.  
Smiling we turned together to hear the last of the Ministers blessings; as he smiled and said.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington I now pronounce Isabella and Edward to be husband and wife" he folded his hands neatly, and closed his bible, "You may now kiss your bride." And then it was only Edward's face that I saw; his emerald eyes staring deep into mine, compelling my soul, as he cupped my cheek and kissed me brilliantly. He was mine and I was his; his lips melding with mine to create a will of their own. Our lips parted and we both breathed in deeply.

We turned together to face our family and friends; their cheers and heartfelt words stirring up the emotions I had just felt when kissing Edward. I saw my Father cry quietly and my Mother comforting him; their tears mixed together and I saw for the tiniest moment the two of them holding hands in a gesture of the this wonderful event. Alice too was crying; her eyes welled with silent tears as she bounced up and down next to me while rest of the Cullen siblings smiled proudly. I saw the rest of my family and friends then, including Jake, smiling, his face was complete happiness and he gave me a brief thumbs up. I saved Carlisle and Esme for last; Esme had her head on her husbands shoulder, tears streaming down her face as they both looked on as their son and I were finally united in holy matrimony.

It was now, as we walked hand in hand back down the aisle with Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" playing that I knew that whatever this life foretold for us we would face it; Edward and I, we would overcome everything, our souls as one, together, forever.


End file.
